FuShIgI TeNsHi
by Tsuki Lunita
Summary: Shaoran ayuda a alguien a escapar, ahora mas que nunca deve encontrar a la bebe pero ¿Quien es la niña de la que Eriol habla? una retrospectiva de lo que fue y de como los destinos de todos ellos estaban ligados desde siempre, aun falta ver mas dolor!
1. Una mision que cumplir

Una gatita blanca anda volando por el cuarto y en su cuello pende un collar con una piedra, un zafiro en forma de una gotita  
  
Shuu: ¿On ta mi amita?  
  
Yuuko: Esta con su Otosan, dijo que quería arreglar algo  
  
Shuu: Entonces mejor que ellos lean esto solitos ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: No, CCS no es mío ;_; pero si me lo regalan no me enojo!  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"FuShIgI TeNsHi"  
  
Chapitre Uno: Una misión que cumplir  
  
Un chico de alrededor de unos veinticinco años de edad esta recostado en su cama, la ventana de su habitación esta entreabierta y las cortinas se mueven a la par del viento nocturno, por fuera la luna llena brilla con cierta intensidad, mientras en el interior de la habitación alumbrado por la luz de la chimenea se puede ver un estante lleno de trofeos y algunas medallas, además de fotografías donde se ve al mismo hombre en traje de militar y otras mas donde esta acompañado por un grupo de jóvenes, frente a ellos un letrero dice "Vigésimo tercero batallón de las fuerzas armadas de Hong Kong"  
  
-Cuatro años-  
  
La voz del hombre suena impasible, en sus manos es apretada una carta con el sello del ejército, el hombre la toma entre sus manos y tranquilamente introduce el pedazo de papel en la chimenea...  
  
-Tendré que ir, Me pregunto que será tan urgente-  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
-La mañana de hoy nos informaron que el ejercito de Azurite ya avanzo, lo mas probable es que si nuestras tropas no los detienen llegaran aquí en una semana-  
  
La vocero del clan estaba de pie y los otros quince líderes estaban en rededor sentados en una mesa mientras escuchaban atentamente a su líder  
  
-Señora, el acaba de llegar-  
  
Un chico entra e interrumpe a la mujer, pero al parecer la noticia parece no afectarle mucho, pero por dentro solo podía alegrarse de que aya aceptado  
  
-Muy bien, señores, nuestra ultima esperanza esta aquí, y tendré que pedirles que se retiren, necesito informarle de nuestra situación-  
  
-Señora Li, nuestras tropas están cayendo ante el enemigo, y usted nos dice que nuestra ultima esperanza no sabe a lo que ha venido-  
  
-No importa eso, yo se que aceptara-  
  
Los hombres se retiran dejando sola a Ieran Li, una mujer de avanzados cuarenta y tantos años de edad, muy fuerte y muy poderosa hechicera, además de muy guapa, quien a pesar de haber quedado viuda hace ya veinte años supo sacar adelante a su clan y además de todo logro ser la cabeza de el ejercito de Hong Kong y líder de los pocos "Seres mágicos" que quedan en el mundo  
  
-¿Puedo pasar?-  
  
-Adelante General-  
  
-Quiero ir directo al grano, ¿Qué hago aquí?-  
  
-¿Dónde estarán esos impecables modales de los que usted presumía hace tiempo?-  
  
-Los deje en el campo de batalla, señor, se me ordeno dejar el campo de batalla después de cuatro años de pelea contra nuestro enemigo "Azurite", no tengo tiempo, mi batallón me necesita-  
  
-Estos cuatro años le hicieron más duro y frió... más de lo que ya era-  
  
-Si mal no recuerdo eso es lo que se me enseño se necesitaba para triunfar en el campo de batalla-  
  
-¿Pero ya no te molestas en darle un beso a tu madre?-  
  
El joven de ojos ámbar se acerco a la mujer y beso su mejilla tiernamente, ella le abrazo durante un largo rato y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas  
  
-¿La gran Ieran Li llora?-  
  
-¿Acaso no tiene derecho una mujer de llorar por su único hijo varón al que no ve hace cuatro años?-  
  
-Yo también le eché de menos-  
  
-Shaoran, basta de esto, te mande llamar por algo muy importante-  
  
El semblante de Ieran cambio nuevamente para mostrar su rostro enmascarado por esa dura expresión de seriedad, pero esta vez acompañado por un toque de preocupación en su voz  
  
-Se que no me sacaría de batalla por nada-  
  
-Tu sabes que Azurita esta ganando terreno, esta guerra debe terminar, para eso, hay algo, que debe ser llevado a batalla, ese algo asegurara nuestra victoria y el fin de esta inhumana guerra-  
  
-Y ese "Algo" ¿Qué es?-  
  
-Es secreto, ni siquiera tú lo puedes saber, aunque no me sorprendería que terminaras deduciéndolo poco a poco-  
  
-Entiendo, ¿Y que con migo?-  
  
-Necesitamos a alguien que lo transporte, el mejor, muchos saben de la existencia de ese "Algo" y si cayera en manos equivocadas podría ser el fin de los clanes de Hong Kong, Pero quien lo transporte no asegura su regreso a casa-  
  
-Y tú quieres que yo lo lleve-  
  
-Ya es suficiente para mi estar preocupada por ti todos los días debido a que estas en batalla, no, yo no quiero que tu lo lleves, fue el consejo quien lo decidió, el mejor de su clase, el mejor de su batallón, el general Shaoran Li es el indicado, no me pude oponer-  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?-  
  
-¿Entonces aceptas? ¿Aun sabiendo que arriesgas tu vida? ¿Aun sabiendo que me opongo a que te maten?-  
  
-Acepto, sabiendo que es imposible que me niegue y sabiendo que te perjudicaría mucho si no voy-  
  
-Sabia que dirías eso, eres igual que tu padre, tan obstinado, esta bien, vete, pero promete que volverás-  
  
-No puedo prometer algo que esta fuera de mi alcance, pero prometo que luchare y haré lo posible para volver a verte, a ti y a mis hermanas-  
  
-Las dos estarán muy tristes al saber de tu misión-  
  
-Lo se-  
  
-Pero las cinco te cuidaremos, en especial Sheifa y Faren, ellas te cuidaran donde quiera que estén-  
  
-Hace ya cinco largos años-  
  
-Si, Shaoran, ya perdí a dos hijas a causa de esta guerra, no quiero perder a mi único hijo varón, al menor, al heredero-  
  
-No perderás nada de eso-  
  
-Entonces ven con migo, te daré un diagrama de conocimiento que te servirá como salvo conducto...-  
  
-¿Cuanto tiempo?-  
  
-Si no llegas con ese "Algo" en una semana Hong Kong desaparecerá-  
  
-Una semana, bien, es más que suficiente-  
  
-Tendrás que ir al "Hiroge Tani"-  
  
-Eso... lo recuerdo, nos llevabas allí antes-  
  
-Si, el lugar esta abandonado desde hace muchos años, es allí donde ese "Algo" esta escondido-  
  
-Entonces, iré por el-  
  
-Espera, antes quiero darte esto-  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
El viaje había iniciado el mismo día en que se entero que debía ir, cargando solo un amuleto consigo y algo de dinero como le explico el concilio se puso en marcha hacia lo que una vez fue un hermoso lugar, Hiroge Tani (Valle Sentimiento), fueron unos hermosos jardines botánicos, recordaba haber pasado parte de su infancia jugando en esos jardines, pero eso fue antes de morir su padre, ahora lo único que quedaba en ese lugar no era mas que ruinas...  
  
-Aquí es, ¿Pero donde estará ese algo?-  
  
Era extraño, debía recoger algo, pero ni siquiera sabia que era, entro al enorme domo de cristal, al parecer eso si se había conservado, pero tuvo una enorme sorpresa al ver en el interior los jardines, esos hermosos jardines tal y como los recordaba  
  
-Pero... ¿que es esto?-  
  
-Bienvenido a Hiroge Tani, Shaoran Li-  
  
Una mujer de largos cabellos rojizos ataviada con un kimono de color azul y un moño (del kimono) rosa, le daba la bienvenida con una reverencia  
  
-¿Quién es usted?-  
  
-Mi nombre es Kaho Mizuki, soy la guardiana de lo que haz venido a buscar...-  
  
-¿Cómo sabe quien soy?-  
  
-Soy la profetiza del templo Tsukine, mi clan desapareció hace muchos años cuando Japón inicio la guerra contra tu ejercito, por ahora solo sabia que seria un tal Shaoran quien se llevaría mi tesoro-  
  
-¿Y puedo saber que es lo que he venido a buscar?-  
  
-Si gustas pasar lo encontraras, yo me tengo que ir, mi tiempo aquí se termino, cuida mucho este tesoro, es mas frágil de lo que parece, y no te preocupes te guiara a donde deben ir-  
  
-¿Adonde va?-  
  
-Esta escrito que cuando tu te lleves mi tesoro yo moriré a manos de tu enemigo, si me alejo no los encontraran tan rápidamente-  
  
-¿Usted sabe lo que pasara?-  
  
-Solo se lo necesario, no siempre es bueno saberlo todo, cuídate y no olvides cuidar de mi tesoro-  
  
-Si-  
  
La mujer sale del domo y un fuerte viento le hace desaparecer  
  
-Que extraño, una profetiza menos, se supone que ya no quedaban muchas en Hong Kong, siempre fue un lugar mágico y lleno de misterio, incluso después de que la URSS, la ONU y EL REINO UNIDO desaparecieron, ahora es mas difícil que nunca encontrar seres poseedores de poderes mágicos-  
  
Shaoran camina, no olvidando los caminos y senderos que recorriese durante su infancia en esas visitas con su familia al lugar de jardines...  
  
Llego hasta el área este, donde una cascada de no mas de tres metros caía en picada hacia un lago no muy grande, Shaoran se detuvo y saco de sus ropas un amuleto, mismo que había sido entregado por su madre para que le ayudase en casos extremos, lo puso frente a si y de el emergió una espada, era liviana para un mejor manejo y además muy filosa, la misma espada que una vez perteneció a su padre  
  
-¿Dónde estará ese algo?-  
  
Shaoran se detiene a observar el piso, de pronto una sombra aparece detrás suyo...  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Hola!!!  
  
Ya regrese ^_^ perdón por no estar en la introducción, pero tuve que arreglar unos asuntos con mi apito Yue (Otosan) y pues... aquí estoy, si, pensaron bien, junten la historia de "Clover", los personajes de Crad Captor Sakura, el talento de Nanase Okawa, y además de algunas cositas que espero pueda meter de: RG VEDA, WISH, Chobits (Solo un poko de esta ultima) Y si mi mente y mi tiempo lo permiten también tomaremos algo de "X", si señoras y señores, la trama de los mejores mangas de Clamp en una historia original (Aunque no lo crean) con una trama diferente pero a la vez parecida, tratando de tomar un poko del estilo de Okawa (La escritora de CLAMP) y bueno, no podrían faltar los clásicos clichés: El chico especial y hermoso, ese de cabellos cortos, oscuros y alborotados que con una profunda mirada hechiza a todas, pero caballeros también habrá algo para ustedes, como es obvio por que tendremos algo de muchas historias este fic podrá o no ser Lime, je je pero si tendrá algo de Fan service, y por supuesto estará la clásica "Feme Fatale" (Voluptuosa chica de largos cabellos con ropa ceñida y seductora mirada)  
  
Pero esa no es la trama de mi historia, al igual que Okawa esta dará Giros de 180º cuando menos se lo esperen (O amenos eso intentare) Bueno para no cansarlos ya me voy, esperando sus reviews y emails... por cierto no se cuando terminare de actualizar el resto de mis historias, perdón peor por ahora agote toda mi inspiración en este primer capitulo XD...  
  
Quien tenga el poema y la canción que la lindisima OLUHA canta ¿me los mandarían por mail? Por si acaso yo voy a buscarlos, pero no los encuentro!!!!  
  
Tsuki_lunita  
  
"Arriba las hijas de la luna" 


	2. ¿Una niña?

Tsuki camina lentamente por el parque mientras en su reproductor de CD suena la melodía de vivo-c titulada: "Me acuerdo"  
  
-Esta canción sonaba cuando yo andaba peke en la primaria 0-  
  
Luego Tsuki saca de su mochila café una agenda de color rosa y pone la fecha de hoy en el "Weekly" y pone con un color de tinta en morado "Inicie el segundo capitulo de Fushigi Tenshi" Luego continua con su caminata, vistiendo un pantalón tipo cargo en color café y una camiseta en blanco de "Joie" (Al frente dice: El amor apesta; detrás declara: Es solo en broma).  
  
Disclaimer: No, CCS no es mío ;; pero si me lo regalan no me enojo!  
  
"FuShIgI TeNsHi"  
  
Chapitre dos: ¿Una niña?  
  
Llego hasta el área este, donde una cascada de no mas de tres metros caía en picada hacia un lago no muy grande, Shaoran se detuvo y saco de sus ropas un amuleto, mismo que había sido entregado por su madre para que le ayudase en casos extremos, lo puso frente a si y de el emergió una espada, era liviana para un mejor manejo y además muy filosa, la misma espada que una vez perteneció a su padre  
  
-¿Dónde estará ese algo?-  
  
Shaoran se detiene a observar el piso, de pronto una sombra aparece detrás suyo...  
  
Shaoran da la vuelta y queda apuntando hacia la nada con la espada  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
Detrás de la cascada, se puede ver una especie de ¿Jaula? Es enorme, fácilmente alguien podría entrar allí, pero hay mas extraño, unas aves pasan volando, aves con alas mecánicas  
  
-Creí que ya no existían-  
  
-Toda vía existen aquí-  
  
Shaoran se vuelve a la voz y descubre sentada en el columpio de la jaula a una niña  
  
-¿Quién eres tú?-  
  
-¿Eres tú... el que me llevara?-  
  
La chica permanece callada, Shaoran puede ver que no es menos alta que el (Bueno un poco) de cabellos mas claros que los suyos, eran solo castaños, no tenían ese color chocolate, Pero sus ojos, la aludida era poseedora de unos hermosos ojos verdes, vestía de una forma inusual en esos tiempos, una vestido blanco ceñido bajo el pecho y amplio hasta los tobillos, con los hombros al descubierto ya que las mangas con resorte bajaban por debajo de los hombros y traía su cabello corto y suelto, además de un chal rosa pálido entre sus brazos  
  
-Mi nombre es Shaoran Li ¿Y el tuyo?-  
  
-Sakura, así me llamaba la señorita Mizuki-  
  
El acento de la chica le dio advertencia a Shaoran de que era japonesa, pero manejaba muy bien el Mandarin (Chino), Además de que ella mantenía su distancia sin dejar de estudiarlo con la mirada  
  
-Sakura, escucha, estoy buscando algo, soy militar y quisiera saber si tú podrías...-  
  
-Si, eres tú... quien me llevara-  
  
-¿A ti? No entiendes yo busco algo inusual-  
  
Shaoran sospechando de la pequeña de no más de 17 años (Pequeña a comparación de sus veinticinco años) de sus ropas saca un colgante, con el símbolo familiar  
  
-Rashin Ban-  
  
Una luz de color verdosa sale del pequeño amuleto y se dirige directamente a la jovencita...  
  
-¿Qué es esto? Siento mucho poder en ti Li-  
  
-¿Puedes sentir el poder de otros?-  
  
-Es una de mis habilidades-  
  
-Entonces ven, nos iremos de aquí-  
  
-¿A dónde?-  
  
Sakura baja de un brinquito de su columpio y llega a la puerta que esta cerrada con candado  
  
-No te preocupes, hazte aun lado yo me encargo-  
  
-No es necesario-  
  
Sakura pone una mano frente a la cerradura y esta cede  
  
-¿Cómo...-  
  
-Es censillo, si es la magia de la señorita mizuki me es fácil dominarla-  
  
-Bien, vamonos-  
  
-Aun no me dice a donde me lleva-  
  
-Te llevare a un lugar seguro, te devo llevar al campo de batalla-  
  
-¿Qué es campo de batalla?-  
  
-Te lo explico luego, iremos con un amigo-  
  
-¿Amigo?-  
  
-No sales mucho cierto-  
  
-No, me era imposible cuando sabes que algún día serás la muerte de muchos-  
  
-¿Eso si lo sabes?-  
  
-La señorita Mizuki me lo repetía todo el tiempo, no era muy amable con migo, pero siempre me llamaba su tesoro, decía que algo tan malo debería tener algo de bueno-  
  
-...-  
  
-¿No dices nada?-  
  
-Te acostumbraras, no suelo ser muy conversador-  
  
-Ya veo, yo tampoco, eso creo casi nunca hablaba con la señorita mizuki-  
  
-Saldremos ahora, espera si nunca has salido esto te hará falta-  
  
Shaoran se quita el saco y lo pone sobre los hombros de Sakura, después le pone sus lentes oscuros  
  
-Es por el sol, tu piel no estará acostumbrada-  
  
-Gracias-  
  
Ambos salen del domo y se encuentran frente a un automóvil tipo JEP, suben y después de recorrer un buen tramo llegan hasta un pueblo de refugiados de la guerra  
  
-Aquí, necesito una computadora y estaremos seguros-  
  
-Allí hay una-  
  
Sakura señala una casa que parece destrozada por las guerras o quizás por las guerrillas internas  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?-  
  
-También soy un androide, no solo un ser mágico, tengo conexión con algunas maquinas que fueron utilizadas cuando me encerré-  
  
-Entonces iremos-  
  
-¿No me preguntaras que soy?-  
  
-No tienes que responder a todo lo que te pregunte, tienes libertad de hablar o de no hacerlo-  
  
-¿Me la das?-  
  
-No, tu siempre la has tenido es solo que nadie te lo dijo-  
  
-Quiero que me digas que otras cosas devo saber-  
  
-Lo are, en cuanto lleguemos con mi amigo-  
  
-¿Te puedo pregunta quien es tu amigo?-  
  
-Ya te dije que preguntes lo que quieras, tienes libertad-  
  
-Pero tú también tienes libertad de no contestar-  
  
-Contestare lo que quieras mientras no preguntes sobre mi vida personal-  
  
-¿Por qué?-  
  
Shaoran mira a la chica  
  
-Es algo que no me gusta recordar-  
  
Ambos entran al edificio y Shaoran carga una pistola y se la pone en las manos a Sakura  
  
-Si hay problemas solo apunta y jala del gatillo-  
  
-¿Me dejaras sola?-  
  
-Solo un minuto, nos e si aya gente allí dentro, es mejor que te estés sola-  
  
Shaoran se adelanta y al entrar en el edificio hay un hombre voluptuoso sobre una niña de unos doce años, la blusa de la pequeña esta rasgada y ella esta amordazada y amarrada de las manos con el rostro empapado en lagrimas, el tipo se levanta y golpea a Shaoran  
  
-Es mía, no te la daré-  
  
-No quiero a esa niña, pero si la has tocado te matare-  
  
-No te importa no es tuya, ella es mía yo la encontré y es mía-  
  
El hombre toma a Shaoran por el cuello y lo levanta contra la pared, Shaoran le da un golpe y se logra librar, pero le falta el aire y el mismo no se puede levantar, el tipo toma una silla y se la rompe en la espalda a Shaoran, este se retuerce de dolor en el piso, pero se levanta y le da un fuerte golpe al tipo lanzándolo al piso, junto a la niña, el hombre se levanta y saca una navaja, toma a la niña y pone la navaja en su cuello  
  
-Un asercamiento y la degüello-  
  
-No seas cobarde, sueltala y enfréntame como hombre-  
  
El tipo acerca mas la navaja al cuello de la pequeña, pero se oye un ruido ensordecedor por unos segundos y luego el hombre escupe sangre, cayendo al suelo muerto detrás de el Sakura esta con la pistola en manos sin dejar de apuntar a donde se encontraba parado el sujeto, al pequeña estaba en le piso a un lado del muerto  
  
-¿Estas bien?-  
  
Sakura desamarra a la niña y Shaoran verifica que el hombre este muerto, Sakura se le acerca y mira al hombre  
  
-Mi primer día fuera y ya mate a alguien-  
  
-No fue tu culpa era el o la pequeña-  
  
-Lo odio, la señorita Mizuki me dijo que seria mala desde el momento en que saliera-  
  
-No, no fue tu culpa-  
  
Ambos ayudan a la niña y ella trata de calmarse, pero solo Shaoran habla con ella, Sakura se limita a observarlos  
  
-Gracias-  
  
-¿Quién eres pequeña?-  
  
-Yo soy Chun Yan-  
  
-Mucho gusto, yo soy Li Shaoran y ella es Sakura...-  
  
-Mucho gusto, ¿Sakura que?-  
  
Ambos se quedan viendo y Shaoran solo baja la cabeza nervioso  
  
-Son raros-  
  
-Es que me da pena, pero ella es mi novia-  
  
Shaoran levanta la cabeza azorado y Sakura ni se inmuta  
  
-¿Novia? Es extraño ver parejas solas por aquí, yo creo que ustedes no son novios-  
  
-Ejem... ¿Y tu mama?-  
  
-Mi mama estará en casa, no esta muy lejos, yo estaba aquí cuando ese hombre llego, si ustedes no hubieran llegado el hubiera abusado de mi-  
  
-Deberías estar en casa y no aquí tú sola-  
  
-Ho pero si yo no estaba sola, mi hermano estaba con migo, pero se fue antes de que ese horrible tipo llegara aquí, al parecer nos vio cuando entramos a este lugar y nos siguió-  
  
-Dime ¿A dónde se fue tu hermano?-  
  
-Onichan fue al campo de batalla dijo que quería ser un gran soldado para entrara a un famoso batallón-  
  
-Familias separadas por guerras, eso es algo que debemos evitar-  
  
-Ustedes desean ir a algún lugar ¿verdad?-  
  
-Si-  
  
-Yo los enviare a donde gusten-  
  
-¿Cómo lo aras?-  
  
-Con el TMMD-  
  
-¿Aquí tienen un TMMD? ¿Es así como mandaste a tu hermano?-  
  
-Si, el TMMD esta oculto ahora, pero necesito que se enfrié, tomara un par de horas-  
  
-Esperaremos aquí-  
  
-Yo iré a casa, deben tener hambre, esperen aquí-  
  
-Si, gracias Chun Yan-  
  
La niña sale del edificio corriendo y deja a los dos solos  
  
-¿Qué es novios?-  
  
-Ho, lo siento es que se me aria difícil explicar el por que estas con migo-  
  
-¿Qué es novios?-  
  
-Son... dos personas que... están juntas por que se quieren... creo que seria la mejor definición-  
  
-¿Querer?-  
  
-Ya sabes amar, los sentimientos, tú persona especial-  
  
Shaoran se sienta en el piso y Sakura le imita sentándose frente a el  
  
-No conozco el amor, fui hecha para ser un arma mortal, no para amar-  
  
-Esa es otra cosa de la que tu decides, quizás sean lo que te han dicho que eres, pero también tienes derecho a amar-  
  
-¿Tú amas a alguien?-  
  
-Te pedí que no me hicieras preguntas de mi vida-  
  
-Lo siento, dime... ¿Qué hace un novio?-  
  
-Mmm te lo diré luego, ahora es más importante saber otras cosas-  
  
-No me has dicho algo-  
  
-¿Ha?-  
  
-Dime quien es tu amigo-  
  
-El fue mi superior cuando me encontraba en el campo de guerra, pero lo llamaron para una misión especial hace ya dos años y no le he vuelto a ver-  
  
-¿Tiene un nombre?-  
  
-Todos tenemos uno, el es Eriol Hiraguizawa-  
  
-Yo solo soy Sakura, no tengo otro nombre-  
  
-Ese es el apellido, es muy importante que se te conozca por el apellido-  
  
-Yo quiero uno-  
  
-¿Un apellido?-  
  
-Si, quiero uno, uno para que acompañe a Sakura-  
  
-¿Qué tal mizuki? así era el apellido de quien te cuidaba-  
  
-No, ese no me gusta-  
  
-¿Qué tal...-  
  
-Li, me gusta tu apellido-  
  
-¿El mío?-  
  
-¿No lo puedo tener? ¿Por qué?-  
  
-No, no es eso, pero...-  
  
Sakura miraba a Shaoran pero el permanecía en silencio  
  
-Entonces de ahora en adelante me apellido Li-  
  
-...-  
  
-No me gusta tu silencio, estuve mucho tiempo en silencio allá-  
  
-Soy muy reservado, te dije que tendrías que acostumbrarte-  
  
-Entonces, cuando te pregunte algo y tu no quieras contestar ¿Cómo devo tomarlo?-  
  
-De la manera que mejor te convenga-  
  
-Como me convenga-  
  
-Toma la respuesta que quieras-  
  
-Ya veo, entonces Li... dime por que iremos con tu amigo-  
  
-Es seguro-  
  
-Se oye raro que te diga Li y me apellide Li-  
  
-Tendremos que cambiar eso-  
  
-¿Te puedo llamar Shaoran?-  
  
-Seria Shaoran Kun-  
  
-No a mi me gusta mas Shaoran solo-  
  
-Alguien me dijo una vez que cuando alguien importante es cercano a ti, es correcto llamarlo por su nombre y al contrario-  
  
-Tú eres importante para mí, me sacaste de ese lugar-  
  
-...-  
  
-Entonces te llamare Shaoran-  
  
-No he dicho que podías hacerlo-  
  
-Pero no me contestaste, tú dijiste que tomara tu silencio como mejor me conviniera-  
  
-Mmm tienes razón, solo por eso te dejare llamarme así-  
  
-Que bueno, tu siempre me dices Sakura, no me gustaría ser Sakura kun para ti-  
  
-No, en tu caso seria Sakura Chan-  
  
-¿Por qué tu Kun y yo Chan?-  
  
-Por que así es-  
  
-Pero no me gusta el Chan tampoco, así que sígueme llamando Sakura-  
  
-Lo are si es lo que quieres-  
  
-Estoy contenta y sonrió, eso no pasaba en la jaula, me alegro que me ayas sacado de allí-  
  
-Esta bien, si estas feliz-  
  
-Ya estoy aquí-  
  
La niña regreso con una canasta y tenia unas manzanas  
  
-Valla no parecen novios, mi hermano y su novia siempre estaban besuqueándose y cosas así-  
  
-Ejem... ¿Y anos podemos ir?-  
  
-Shaoran que es Besuquearse?  
  
-Te lo diré luego-  
  
-Lo vez, sabia que ella no era tu novia, los novios saben que es eso, además tu estas muy viejo para ella, no debe tener mas de dieciocho y tu ya pasaras los veintiséis-  
  
-Algo así, ya nos podemos ir-  
  
-Claro, solo dime quien es ella-  
  
-Te equivocas-  
  
Chun Yan y Shaoran regresan a ver Sakura que para Chun es extraño que la niña hable  
  
-Shaoran es mi novio, por que lo quiero mucho-  
  
-Si tú lo dices, pero no actúan como unos novios de mucho tiempo-  
  
-Apenas hoy nos...-  
  
-Ho por eso... lo siento no fue mi intención, la maquina ya debe haberse enfriado, esperen y la traeré-  
  
-Fuiste muy lista al decirle eso-  
  
-Yo solo le dije lo que tu me dijiste, a mi me lo tienes que explicar de cierta forma para que te logre entender por que no se muchas cosas, a esa niña también se lo explique como tu me lo explicaste a mi y me entendió-  
  
-Aja... ten come una-  
  
Shaoran da a Sakura una manzana  
  
-Son... me gustan mucho, la señorita Mizuki me daba algunas de estas y también me daba otras cosas-  
  
-Cómelas están ricas, necesitaras fuerzas por que no sabemos que nos espere cuando lleguemos-  
  
-¿No dijiste que iríamos con tu amigo?-  
  
-Si, pero si usamos el TMMD no sabremos donde llegaremos, ya que hay muchos puertos abiertos en Hong Kong-  
  
-¿Que es el TMMD?-  
  
-Es un sistema de viaje por conexión, es como viajas por lo que antes se llamaba Internet, lo usábamos en el ejercito, pero como se volvió muy popular pronto hubo demasiados puertos y era un desastre, no sabíamos donde llegábamos, por eso tan pronto como llego se fue, ahora son pocos quienes los usan, normalmente bandas o algunas otras personas-  
  
-¿Tu amigos ave que llegaremos en TMMD?-  
  
-Si, pero se suponía que tardaríamos mas en llegar por que el TMMD mas cercano sin contar este esta a un día de camino en el JEP, fue una suerte encontrar a esta niña-  
  
-Si-  
  
-Ya esta listo-  
  
11/05/2004 22:55:44  
  
Tsuki esta en u pijama de color blanco, largo hasta los tobillos y sin mangas  
  
Estoy en casa de mi prima y me presto su ropa de dormir . ha que sueño tengo, mañana hay una excursión en la escuela y devo de levantarme dizque temprano XD entro a las diez, pero hay... acostumbro levantarme a las siete y ya no puedo mas tarde, quizá aproveche para subir este capitulo, eso seria bueno 0  
  
Gracias por sus Reviews y lamento que se aya demorado tanto la actualización...  
  
Tsuki lunita... 


	3. Viejos amigos

La mañana parece no querer llegar, Tsuki tiene mucho sueño, pero no despega sus ojos de su computador, la verdad ya son las seis y media, peor no piensa pararse hasta la hora de bañarse e irse a la escuela, entra a las diez pero tuvo una pesadilla y no ha podido dormir, por eso esta en el computador, pretendiendo terminar el tercer capitulo en un par de horas ¿Lo lograra?  
  
Disclaimer: No, CCS no es mío ;; pero si me lo regalan no me enojo!  
  
"FuShIgI TeNsHi"  
  
Chapitre tres: Viejos amigos  
  
-¿Que es el TMMD?-  
  
-Es un sistema de viaje por conexión, es como viajas por lo que antes se llamaba Internet, lo usábamos en el ejercito, pero como se volvió muy popular pronto hubo demasiados puertos y era un desastre, no sabíamos donde llegábamos, por eso tan pronto como llego se fue, ahora son pocos quienes los usan, normalmente bandas o algunas otras personas-  
  
-¿Tú amigos sabe que llegaremos en TMMD?-  
  
-Si, pero se suponía que tardaríamos mas en llegar por que el TMMD mas cercano sin contar este esta a un día de camino en el JEP, fue una suerte encontrar a esta niña-  
  
-Si-  
  
-Ya esta listo-  
  
-Vamos-  
  
Ambos se pusieron en pie y caminaron a un cuarto junto a donde se encontraban, había una computadora y una pequeña maquina a un lado, la niña tecleaba sin descansar en el aparto  
  
-Dime a donde quieres llegar-  
  
-Al centro de Hong Kong-  
  
-Te refieres a ese lugar donde se concentro el inicio de todo-  
  
-Si, ese lugar es donde mi amigo nos espera-  
  
-Hay tres puertos en es lugar, dos están activos no se en cual llegaras tu-  
  
-Correremos ese riesgo-  
  
-Gracias Chun Yan-  
  
-No hay por que, cuídense mucho los dos, Sakura chan y Shaoran kun-  
  
-Lo aremos, tú también cuídate-  
  
-Si, gracias por todo Sakura chan-  
  
La niña les pone unas muñequeras amarradas a la maquina junto al computador y en unos microsegundos desaparecen  
  
-Yo les deseo... un muy buen viaje-  
  
-----  
  
Una chica de largos cabellos negros esta sentada frente a su computador, cuando la señal de este le advierte que hay moviendo con su objetivo  
  
-Señor, parece que hay movimiento, alguien salio del campo para refugiados que esta cerca de Hiroge Tani, pero se registro otra salida horas antes-  
  
Un hombre alto, de cabellos oscuros y ojos seductores pero fríos camina detrás de la chica  
  
-Quiero saber a donde fueron esas salidas y también quiero que los localices-  
  
-Señor, la primera fue al campo de batalla del enemigo y la otra fue al mismo Hong Kong, no consigo las coordenadas-  
  
-Yo confió en que lograras encontrados, vamos preciosa, has un esfuerzo, que todo tiene su recompensa-  
  
El tipo besa el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica y a esta se le eriza su piel  
  
-Toya aquí no-  
  
-Pero si estamos solos-  
  
-Yo tengo que trabajar o se nos ira la información-  
  
-Ambos sabemos que eso es mentira-  
  
-Jugaremos mas tarde, ahora necesito trabajar-  
  
-Bueno, pero mas tarde no te dejare ir-  
  
-Mmm eso me va a gustar señor-  
  
-Claro que si Meiling, claro que si-  
  
-----  
  
El lugar estaba vació, de pronto la computadora parpadeo y de la maquina se materializaron un par de cuerpos, Shaoran abrazaba a Sakura y ella se mantenía bien aferrada a su cuerpo  
  
-Llegamos-  
  
-¿Tu amigo... es esta aquí?-  
  
-No, estamos en otro puerto, vamonos antes de que alguien nos descubra-  
  
-Si-  
  
-Espera, se enteraran que llegamos, esto tiene un archivo de datos-  
  
-Yo... estas maquinas son modernas, llegaron después que me encerraron y no las puedo usar-  
  
-Entonces no hay opción, vamonos lo mas rápido que podamos-  
  
-Andando, esta ventana esta abierta-  
  
La noche había caído ya sobre Hong Kong, los grillos cantaban y un aire frió azotaba contra las caras de ambos  
  
-¿Tienes frió?-  
  
-Un poco, me diste tu ropa y por eso es menor el frió-  
  
-Lo olvide, estas descalza mejor paramos-  
  
-No me imagino al arma mundial enferma-  
  
-Ya no sigas llamándote así, no es tu culpa ser lo que eres-  
  
-Pero lo soy, y no puedo evitarlo, pase mi vida entera culpándome por algo que aun no he hecho-  
  
-Por eso mismo, me han enviado a tratar de evitar que seas usada-  
  
-¿Usada?-  
  
-Muchos desean tenerte por que les convendría, por eso estoy aquí, para evitar que alguien mas te lleve-  
  
-Entonces... ¿tú me protegerás?-  
  
-Algo así-  
  
-Gracias-  
  
-No hay por que, recuerda que es mi misión-  
  
-¿Qué es esto? Llueve-  
  
-Genial, ahora será mejor que nos demos prisa, la casa de Eriol esta cerca ya-  
  
-Nunca la había visto de cerca-  
  
-Andando-  
  
-Si-  
  
Cuando faltaba ya poco para llegar a unos edificios cinco personas se ponen frente a ellos  
  
-Valla, valla, mira quien esta corriendo de la lluvia-  
  
-Señor con permiso-  
  
-Nada de eso, primero tengo que ver a esa preciosura que traes con tigo ¿Es tu hermana?-  
  
-No, Shaoran es mi novio-  
  
Sakura se aferra al dorso de Shaoran y este le toma por el hombro mirando a los tipos  
  
-¿Tu novio? Pero si apenas debes tener dieciocho años y el unos veintiocho, no, tú no eres su novia, no me mientas-  
  
El tipo jala a Sakura y ella solo atina a poner la pistola en la bolsa del pantalón de Li, pero el no lo nota  
  
-Shaoran-  
  
-Deja a Sakura en paz-  
  
-Valla Sakura ¿he?-  
  
-Bien preciosa Sakura jugaremos un rato-  
  
Dos de los hombre avanza contra Shaoran, pero el logra derribarlos y camina contra los otros dos, con movimientos de artes marciales vence rápidamente a los otros dos, pero el otro sujeto aun tiene a Sakura y esta forcejeando tratando de besarle  
  
-Shaoran-  
  
Shaoran da un golpe en la cara al sujeto y luego unas patadas en el estomago dejándolo desmayado  
  
-¿Estas bien Sakura?-  
  
La chica solo asintió y unas pesadas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos esmeraldas  
  
-¿Qué le pasa a mis ojos?-  
  
-Estas llorando-  
  
-¿Así se llama esto? Siempre lloraba de soledad, ahora lloro de miedo-  
  
-Tranquila ya todo paso, nada malo te ocurrirá, yo te estaré protegiendo-  
  
-Shaoran ¿Qué me quería hacer el sujeto?-  
  
-El te quería besar-  
  
Shaoran abrasa a Sakura y le pone de nuevo la chamarra que estaba tirada en el piso, ella se seca las lágrimas  
  
-¿Qué es besar?-  
  
-Es... unir tus labios con los de la otra persona y dejar que jueguen-  
  
-¿Jugar?-  
  
-No es fácil de describir, mejor espera a que alguien te bese y lo averiguaras-  
  
-Shaoran... nunca dejes que nadie como ese hombre me bese-  
  
-No te preocupes, no lo permitiré-  
  
Al fin llegan a un edifico de departamentos, y suben al quinto piso  
  
-----  
  
Un hombre esta sentado viendo como cae la lluvia, mientras una chica de cabellos negros y largos hasta la cintura esta a su lado leyendo un libro  
  
-Tocan el timbre-  
  
La chica lo abre y se encuentra con dos personas, conoce a la primera y se sorprende al ver a la segunda  
  
-Li, pasen-  
  
-¿Shaoran Li?-  
  
El hombre se pone en pie, es alto de cabellos azulados y ojos por igual, con unos lentes que le hacían lucir muy guapo, Shaoran suelta por un segundo a Sakura y se abraza con el tipo, mientras la chica es observada por la mujer de mirada amatista  
  
-Li, hace tanto tiempo-  
  
-Dos años hermano-  
  
-Pero sientate, Tomoyo ¿Les traerías unas toallas?-  
  
-Si, esperen por favor-  
  
-Shaoran, ¿Es ella?-  
  
-Si, Eriol, ella es Sakura-  
  
-Mucho gusto señorita, el coronel Hiraguizawa a su servicio-  
  
-Gracias, mi nombre es Sakura Li-  
  
-¿Li? Esta bien, por favor siéntese-  
  
-Shaoran creí que serias mas considerado con la dama ¿Por qué no venir en un taxi, en lugar de corriendo bajo la lluvia?-  
  
-Es una historia muy larga-  
  
-¿En serio? Ya tendremos más tiempo para eso-  
  
En eso llego Tomoyo con unas toallas y las ofreció a los chicos  
  
-Sakura, ella es Tomoyo-  
  
-Mucho gusto señorita Tomoyo, mi nombre es Sakura Li-  
  
-¿Li? Es un gusto conocerte Sakura Chan-  
  
-Solo Sakura por favor-  
  
-De acuerdo, Sakura-  
  
-Estas mojada ¿Por qué no te cambias? Tomoyo-  
  
-Si, ven con migo preciosa-  
  
La chica regresa a ver a Shaoran  
  
-Shaoran...-  
  
-Esta bien, ve con ella, es amiga mía-  
  
-Si-  
  
Ambas chicas salen de la sala y Eriol mira a Shaoran como solo el puede  
  
-Es por eso que no quería la misión, por que te tendría que soportar otra vez-  
  
-Ja ja debes de admitir que es sorpresa para mi encontrarme con una Sakura Li-  
  
-No pude evitarlo, dijo que quería un apellido y de la nada que le gustaba el mío, ya no pude hacer nada-  
  
-Esta bien, por que así será mas difícil que los encuentren-  
  
-Ni siquiera se quien nos esta buscando-  
  
-Te lo explicare todo en la mañana-  
  
-Dime una cosa, Sakura es... ¿Sakura es un Trébol?-  
  
-¿Te refieres a un Clover? Cero que si, pero no es como Tomoyo-  
  
-Es cierto, hace dos años que la proteges... me extraña que no vengan niños-  
  
-No, decidimos que era mejor esperar a que esto terminara-  
  
-Me resulto extraño recibir esa carta tuya-  
  
-Hace ya dos años-  
  
-Pero el saber que amabas a un androide-  
  
-No lo son, ellas no son androides, pueden amar, al igual que yo, igual que tu, pero es diferente-  
  
-Lo se, me lo explicaste todo, solo espero que esto termine pronto, me prometieron vacaciones-  
  
-Solo una semana-  
  
-¿Tienes mi ropa aun?-  
  
-Si, esta en la habitación de visitas, arreglamos el cuarto, pero creo que Sakura con consentirá dormir con Tomoyo-  
  
-¿Por qué dices eso?-  
  
-No quiso ir con ella sin que tú le dijeras que estaba bien-  
  
-La chica tiene diecisiete años esta confundida, además no puedo dormir con ella en la habitación-  
  
-...-  
  
-Eriol, si lo estas pensando si quiera... nuestra amistad terminara para siempre-  
  
-Ho, pero yo no estoy pensando nada-  
  
-Más te vale-  
  
-Mejor vete a dar una ducha, parece que ella ya salio-  
  
-Si-  
  
-----  
  
Sakura se encontraba en la habitación que había sido acondicionada para Li, estaba enredada en una toalla de color rosa que le quedaba apenas debajo de los muslos, Tomoyo entro con algo de ropa...  
  
-Mira usa este para dormir hoy y ponte estos mañana temprano-  
  
-¿Qué es esto?-  
  
Sakura tomo algo de la ropa interior que Tomoyo le dio  
  
-Ji ji no me sorprende que no la conozcas, traías solo unas vendas debajo de ese vestido, quien te cuidaba no hacia un gran trabajo, ahora ¿Cómo te quedara esto?  
  
Tomoyo ayudo a vestirse a Sakura, lucia una bata de dormir rosa, le llegaba a las rodillas y lucia finos tirantes Tomoyo se encontraba cepillando el cabello de Sakura cuando noto el largo que tenia, bajaba por sus hombros y toda vía un poco mas  
  
-Ese corte es muy lindo, pero tengo entendido que los andan buscando, seria mejor que lo cambiáramos-  
  
-¿Cambiar?-  
  
-Tengo unas revistas de modas, hay cortes que seguro que te gustan, espera iré por unas-  
  
-Si, gracias-  
  
-Sakura, platicaremos luego, es necesario...-  
  
-Si, quiero saber que ha pasado con tigo y con tu vida-  
  
-Por cierto yo soy Tomoyo y nada mas, para ti solo Tomoyo-  
  
Tomoyo sale de l habitación y en la sala se encuentra con Eriol, quien había reanudado su lectura  
  
-¿Crees buena idea cambiar a Sakura?-  
  
-¿Cambiarla de que?-  
  
-Ya veras-  
  
-----  
  
Shaoran entra a la habitación con unos pantalones de vestir y sin camisa secándose en cabello  
  
-Shaoran...-  
  
La chica le abraza y recarga su rostro en el pecho desnudo del chico (T.T yo quiero, yo también quiero ;;) a lo que el no evita ponerse rojo hasta las orejas  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
  
-Es que me extraño tu actitud, es solo eso-  
  
-Perdón, es que no te había visto y creí que te habías ido-  
  
-No, recuerda que estaré aquí para protegerte-  
  
-Si, gracias-  
  
-Veo que Tomoyo ya te dio de su ropa, al menos no te dio de lo que ella suele usar cuando esta con Eriol-  
  
-¿Cuándo esta con Eriol?-  
  
-Mmm cuando están solos-  
  
-¿Solos?-  
  
-Cuando duermen juntos, oh lo olvide no lo sabes-  
  
-Dijiste que me explicarías cosas cuando llegáramos a casa de tu amigo-  
  
-Lo are mas tarde, ahora devo cambiarme-  
  
-Estas vestido-  
  
-No, bueno si, pero me pondré algo para dormir-  
  
-Ho-  
  
Shaoran al ver que Sakura no se movía, le tomo por el brazo y la llevo a la puerta  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Devo salir?-  
  
-Si-  
  
-¿Por qué?-  
  
-Me voy a cambiar-  
  
-¿Pero, no puedo verte?-  
  
-No- Shaoran se puso rojo en un instante y abrió la puerta  
  
-¿Por qué no? Tomoyo me ayudo a vestirme, yo te ayudo a ti-  
  
-No, garcías déjalo así-  
  
Y cierra la puerta dejando a la chica allí  
  
----  
  
Había evitado salir de la habitación, parecía que no había movimiento y al fin estaba todo en silencio, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, sumido en sus pensamientos y no noto cuando la puerta se abrió  
  
-¿Shaoran esta dormido?-  
  
-¿Mmm? No Sakura, solo estoy pensando-  
  
-¿Shaoran quieres verme?-  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
Sakura traía el cabello ahora corto, con solo unos listones como si fueran una diadema, el corte era sencillo pero la hacia lucir mas como a una niña  
  
-Te vez muy linda-  
  
Shaoran acaricio los cabellos de la chica y esta se sentó a su lado  
  
-Lucias preocupado-  
  
-Lo estoy-  
  
-Shaoran parece ausente ¿Así eres siempre?-  
  
-A veces, pero últimamente alguien ha logrado hacerme conversar-  
  
-¿Te desagrada platicar con migo?-  
  
-No, es bueno a veces-  
  
-Shaoran...-  
  
-Si-  
  
-Tengo sueño-  
  
Sakura se acuesta en la cama y cierra los ojos  
  
-¿Dormirás así? Mejor te arropo-  
  
Pero el también estaba cansado y sin querer se recostó al lado de la chica y allí se quedo dormido  
  
12/05/2004 15:21:21  
  
Lo logre, lo logre, en un solo día termine este capitulo hay que calor hace por aquí...  
  
Ja ja ojala que si se pueda subir ahora me voy a bañar para irme a dejar unas películas al video club, ya este es el ultimo día o me cobran mas XD, por cierto sinceramente se las recomiendo... Erase una ves en México y Freddy vs. Jeison je je como no las había visto simplemente las compre, a mi me gustaron :p  
  
Nos veremos -  
  
Tsukilunita 


	4. Un angel

Tsuki viste una camiseta negra de tirantes fino y unos shorts de corte a la cadera en color azul, mientras su frente suda sin parar y ella trata de refrescarse con un te helado  
  
-Hay hace muchísimo calor-  
  
¡Importante: El raiting de FT es para mayores de 13!  
  
Disclaimer: No, CCS no es mío ;; pero si me lo regalan no me enojo!  
  
--------------------  
  
"FuShIgI TeNsHi"  
  
Chapitre cuatro: Un ángel  
  
Sakura abre los ojos perezosamente y nota que a su lado Shaoran ya no duerme, se levanta perezosamente y se viste con unos cargo verdes y una camiseta rosa, poniéndose un listón en el cabello simulando una diadema  
  
Salio a la sala algo adormilada aun y se sentó en los sillones  
  
-Buenos días Sakura-  
  
-Ho... Buenos días Tomoyo-  
  
-Si buscas a Shaoran salio, dijeron que tenían que arreglar unas cosas-  
  
-Si, ¿Estamos solas?-  
  
-Así es, podremos hablar tranquilamente y además que iremos a comprar unas cosas en cuanto los chicos regresen-  
  
-¿Comprar?-  
  
-Necesitas más ropa-  
  
-No, al fin y al cabo ya pronto me voy-  
  
-No digas esas cosas, nosotras...-  
  
-Nosotras fuimos echas para destruir al mundo, los de tres hojas me ayudarían y los de dos y una hoja solo eran de prueba-  
  
-pero ya vez, todo lo que paso, quizás nuestros destinos son otros-  
  
-Nosotras... al menos yo ya tengo un destino marcado, alguien ya me lo dijo-  
  
-Esa mujer que cuidaba de ti no era nada más que una sacerdotisa que poco o nada savia del asunto-  
  
-No, no fue ella-  
  
-¿Ha?-  
  
-¿Tienes algo de música para escuchar?-  
  
-Claro, espera te pondré algo que te gustara-  
  
Tomoyo toma de una caja un CD y lo pone en el reproductor, la tonada empieza a sonar y la música invade la mente y los recuerdos de Sakura  
  
-Aquí estoy tu también  
  
Aunque sea en la imaginación baby  
  
Esta vez quiero ser la luna llena  
  
Que te espera y te ilumina  
  
Como amiga te he sido fiel y  
  
Ahora te llevo en la piel se que no va a  
  
Suceder pero lo puedo soñar-  
  
-¿Cómo... como es que tu conoces esta canción Sakura?-  
  
Sakura solo sigue tarareando la canción despreocupadamente  
  
-----  
  
Shaoran y Eriol esperan en un salón a que se les atendiera  
  
-Aun no se que hago yo aquí-  
  
-Tu misión es similar a la mía, pero ya es hora de saber algunas cosas-  
  
-No, me la quitaran-  
  
-Eso es algo que no pienso permitir, tu amas a Tomoyo no pueden separarlos-  
  
-Tomoyo ya no les sirve, ellos necesitan controlar los sentimientos pero Tomoyo ya tiene sentimientos propios-  
  
-Entonces no hay por que preocuparse-  
  
-Pero, es que lo que ella me ha contado-  
  
-Aun no he podido platicar con Sakura sobre eso, por cierto mas te vale esconder esa aura por que sabrán de quien se trata-  
  
-A veces lo olvido-  
  
-Procura que nos vea aquí-  
  
-Señores la señora Ieran los recibirá-  
  
Ambos entran y en cuanto entran Shaoran es interceptado por cuatro brazos provenientes de sus dos hermanas que lloran y le abrazan, además de besarlo, luego al notar la presencia de Eriol se lanza a el y lo empiezan a abrazar  
  
-Bienvenido... Shaoran-  
  
-Madre-  
  
-Veo que no has venido solo, Coronel Hiraguizawa es un placer volver a verle-  
  
-Igualmente señora Li-  
  
-Shaoran debemos hablar en privado-  
  
-Vamos Eriol, mi hermanito tiene cosas que hacer-  
  
-Cuídenlo bien chicas-  
  
Shaoran cierra la puerta y se sienta frente a su madre que no oculta su complacida sonrisa  
  
-Me alegro verte bien-  
  
-No fue tan difícil-  
  
-Lo será, la misión aun no termina-  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-Tu misión siempre fue no solo el traerla a salvo, sino el llevarla al campo de batalla-  
  
-No la llevare al campo de batalla, dijiste que era un arma peligrosa puede activarse al ver las armas u otras cosas-  
  
-Exactamente-  
  
-¿Qué dices?-  
  
-Shaoran, esa arma ha estado oculta desde hace varios años ya, pero nosotros jamás supimos como activarla, quien la construyo se llevo a la tumba su secreto y nuestro científico no logra descubrir como activarla-  
  
-Y creen que al estar en lugar de guerra el arma dentro de si se active-  
  
-Si-  
  
-¿Qué le pasara si esa poderosa arma se activa?-  
  
-Eso es algo que desconocemos, pero si el arma tiene las magnitudes que imaginamos...-  
  
-...-  
  
-Podría ser que el cuerpo humano que la alberga no lo resista-  
  
-No puede ser- Shaoran se levanta con las manos en el escritorio y la cara visiblemente angustiada  
  
-Shaoran... ¿Acaso te importa lo que le pase a ese androide?-  
  
-No es un androide... además, no es que me importe lo que le pase, es que... yo... le prometí cuidar de ella y siempre procuro cumplir mis promesas y no dejar nada a medias-  
  
Ieran miro dudosa a su hijo, pero luego retomo su compostura seria  
  
-Me alegra que nunca dejes nada a medias, eso significa que tendremos al androide este lunes en el campo de batalla, al frente del "Vigésimo tercero batallón de las fuerzas armadas"-  
  
-Mi batallón-  
  
-Entiendo que no tendrás problemas para volver a tomar a esos hombres bajo tu mando-  
  
-...-  
  
-Espero tu informe y recuerda que solo tienes cinco días a partir de hoy para llevar al androide, no dudamos que tendrás problemas pero confiamos en que...-  
  
-Sakura...-  
  
-¿Qué dices?-  
  
-Su nombre es Sakura, no es un androide-  
  
-Ha... Shaoran, desde niño se te enseño que siempre debes de cumplir tus objetivos, no importa quien caiga en el camino, solo procura no olvidarlo-  
  
-¿Es todo?-  
  
-Si-  
  
Shaoran se levanta y sale por la puerta hacia la sala donde estuvieron esperando antes donde Futie y Feime entretenían a Eriol con animadas platicas  
  
-Es hora de irnos Eriol-  
  
-Si, un placer volver a verlas señoritas-  
  
-Adiós hermanito, adiós Eriol-  
  
-¿Paso algo malo?-  
  
-Si, se me pidió llevar a Sakura al campo de batalla-  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Lo se, solo tengo cinco días o Hong Kong estará en verdaderos problemas-  
  
-Yo... ya veras que en cinco dias todo se solucionara-  
  
-Eso espero-  
  
-Yo también, al fin parecías haber olvidado a...-  
  
-Nunca la voy a olvidar, no pienses que siento algo por Sakura, ella es solo una misión que devo cumplir y la llevare mañana mismo al frente de batalla-  
  
-Como tu lo digas, pero mejor te tomas esta noche para pensarlo-  
  
----  
  
Tomoyo estaba buscando en las repisas unas toallas limpias cuando volvió a escuchar la misma canción de esa mañana que provenía de los labios de Sakura, tomo un par de toallas y camino al baño, salía algo de vapor y ella se quito el sencillo vestido que traía puesto dejándose solo una toalla alrededor de su curvilíneo cuerpo...  
  
-Sakura ¿Esta rica el agua?-  
  
-Si, esta calientita-  
  
Tomoyo dejo las toallas a un lado y vertió en la bañera unos líquidos, esencia de lavanda y jabón para hacer burbujas, además de otros aceites, entonces retiro la toalla de su cuerpo y entro junto con Sakura  
  
-De verdad esta muy rica-  
  
-Si, Tomoyo ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?-  
  
-¿Quieres saber donde esta?-  
  
-Si, sino es mucha indiscreción, tengo entendido que cada quien lo tiene en un lugar diferente, excepto los del laboratorio-  
  
-Si, ellos lo tenían todos en el brazo, yo lo tengo aquí-  
  
Tomoyo agarro su cabello y mostró a Sakura un tatuaje en forma de trébol de tres hojas, Sakura lo toca y luego ambas se sonríen  
  
-¿Dónde esta el tuyo?-  
  
-Te lo mostrare si no se lo dices a nadie-  
  
-Seguro-  
  
Sakura muestra a Tomoyo donde tiene un tatuaje diferente al suyo (NA: Ustedes aun no deben saber donde tiene Sakura su tatuaje ni que es)  
  
-Es...-  
  
-Si, te dije que yo no era un clover, al menos deje de serlo cuando me encerraron-  
  
-Has pasado el nivel de uno de cuatro hojas-  
  
-Si, ahora soy un ángel-  
  
-Ángel, no hay mejor modo de describirte-  
  
-Tomoyo ¿Cuándo llegara Shaoran?-  
  
-No temas, el no te dejaría sola nunca, se esta tardando por que tiene muchas cosas que hacer-  
  
-No, es que quiero contarle algunas cosas...-  
  
Sakura se sonroja visiblemente y Tomoyo no puede evitar sonreír  
  
-Eso Sakura, sigue como vas y ellos no te molestaran más-  
  
-No... no entiendo-  
  
-No importa, por cierto durmieron juntos ¿verdad?-  
  
-Si, me desperté a media noche y lo vi dormido, pero no lo quise mover ¿Acaso estuvo mal?-  
  
-No, el despertó algo contento, pero azorado, dime Sakura, tu no sabes por que estaba azorado ¿cierto?-  
  
-No-  
  
-Ja ja que ingenua, es por que durmió junto a una chica-  
  
-¿Qué tiene de malo?-  
  
-Bueno, nada, en realidad nada-  
  
-Ustedes hablan muy extraño, Shaoran me prometió resolver mis dudas pero aun no lo ha hecho-  
  
-Es mejor que hables de esto con una mujer, dime que quieres saber-  
  
-Bueno, cuando le pregunte a Shaoran por que no le podía ayudar a cambiarse el me dijo que no era correcto ¿Por qué?-  
  
-En primera por que el pobre se desmayaría con solo quitarse la playera frente a una mujer-  
  
-Continua-  
  
-En segunda por que normalmente cuando tu ves desvestirse a alguien es por que vas a pasar el resto de la noche con esa persona-  
  
-Pero si íbamos a pasar la noche juntos-  
  
-No de esa manera yo me refiero a no solo dormir con esa persona, sino algo más-  
  
-Como besar-  
  
-Si, pero es mejor, debes creerme-  
  
-¿Por qué yo no puedo pasar la noche con Shaoran?-  
  
-Por que... tu no lo amas y el a ti tampoco-  
  
-¿Cómo se que amo a alguien?-  
  
-Tu corazón te lo dirá, pero te daré unas señales: Se te para el corazón al escuchar su nombre, te sudan las manos cuando lo vas a ver y cuando esta junto a ti te sientes infinitamente feliz, así como te sientes infinitamente triste cuando no le vez durante un tiempo-  
  
-Tomoyo ¿Tu crees que algún día yo pueda amar a alguien?-  
  
-El destino lo dirá pero yo sinceramente creo que si-  
  
Sakura se acerca a la chica y recarga su rostro en su cuello y el resto de su cuerpo a un costado de Tomoyo  
  
-Gracias por ser mi amiga-  
  
-No tienes por que dar las gracias, eres mi hermanita mayor... menor y es mi obligación ser tu amiga-  
  
-Si, eres mi hermana-  
  
-Eriol también es tu hermano-  
  
-Pero el no me ayudara-  
  
-Pero si es tu hermano por que ustedes comparten al mismo padre-  
  
-Si, entonces Eriol también es mi hermano-  
  
Un rato después ambas chicas salieron de la bañera y salieron a esperar a los chicos  
  
-Regresamos-  
  
-Bienvenido Eriol-  
  
Tomoyo salta a sus brazos y este le besa tiernamente  
  
-Shaoran-  
  
-Hola Sakura-  
  
Sakura se prende del brazo de Shaoran y este sin siquiera mirarla se dirige al sillón y se sienta  
  
-¿Shaoran estas cansado?-  
  
-Si, algo así, permiso, me voy a dar un baño-  
  
-Aja...-  
  
El chico sale ante la mirada de los presentes y se dirige a bañarse, Sakura solo baja la mirada y Eriol se le acerca  
  
-Sakura el tuvo un mal día, es solo eso ¿Ya le dijiste a donde iremos Tomoyo?-  
  
-Si-  
  
-¿Estas lista Sakura?-  
  
-No se si tengo humor-  
  
Shaoran escucho esto y solo regreso a la sala con la mirada gacha sintiéndose peor por haber causado la tristeza de la chica, después de todo ella no tenia la culpa...  
  
-Te avisare cuando este listo y nos iremos de compras, Tomoyo por favor ayúdala-  
  
-Si-  
  
-Lo vez Sakura, Shaoran espera que vallas-  
  
-Bien, ¿Qué devo usar?-  
  
-Ho jo jo eso déjamelo a mi-  
  
-----  
  
Meiling teclea alegremente frente a su computador en medio de la oscura habitación donde solo las luces emitidas por el aparato le alumbran el rostro y parte de su atuendo: Un short en color café y un top en el mismo color, con unas botas tipo tanque (o botas mundanas como dice mi prima XD) al fin unas luces de un tono verde le iluminan en rostro y ella esboza una cansada sonrisa  
  
-Al fin después de cinco horas sin levantarme de aquí lo logre, ya se donde están-  
  
La chica manda imprimir la información y luego se levanta y se estira perezosamente provocando inconscientemente una pose muy sexy con su vientre plano en una posición curvilínea hacia atrás y su trasero en la mejor vista, además de que sus senos tenían una pose que llamaba toda la atención del militar que en esos momentos se encontraba viéndola en la puerta de la habitación de la chica  
  
-Muy bien hecho Meiling, parece que ya encontraste toda la información-  
  
-Si, general Toya, es todo, ya puede mandar a los chicos a buscarlos-  
  
Toya toma su radio  
  
-Manden al equipo de la luz a buscarlos, le enviare las coordenadas de inmediato-  
  
Luego deja el radio en la mesa  
  
-Meiling envía esas coordenadas al capitán Yoh-  
  
-Si señor-  
  
La chica regresa al computador y en medio segundo la información se envía, la jovencita se da vuelta con una sonrisa en el rostro pero es sorprendida por el general que la toma por las manos y la levanta en un ligero jaloncillo, siendo el varios años mayor que ella no le fue difícil, la chiquilla de apenas dieciocho años se sonroja al ver al maduro pero atractivo hombre de unos treinta y cinco años acariciarle sus caderas y besarle tiernamente, besarla, eso era una de las cosas que mejor hacia Toya Kinomoto el apuesto general del ejecito japonés de Azurite, bajo ese semblante duro e inflexible acompañada de su madura pero a la vez encantadora actitud seria eran uno de los motivos por los que la joven Meiling Rae se encontraba enamorada de el, a los quince años le conoció cuando el ejecito avanzo a la ciudad donde ella vivía, el la protegió y defendió de algunos soldados que intentaron abusar de ella, le consiguió un puesto al saber que podía manejar a la perfección las computadoras y un tiempo después le declaro su amor, habían esperado a que ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad para que el militar pudiera pedir su mano ya que de lo contrario se le retiraría de su puesto, fue con ese hombre con quien aprendió a amar y fue a el a quien entrego su cuerpo al primera vez, a quien entrego su virginidad, a quien le entregaría la vida si se lo pidiera y seria el en unos meses mas el dueño de su vida, sería su esposo...  
  
-Toya, te amo-  
  
-Yo te amo a ti también Mei-  
  
El militar beso los labios de la chica apasionadamente, ella respondiendo su beso pero sin despegarse avanzo hasta la puerta y la cerro, siguieron besándose y el te quito el top que traía puesto, mientras ella le desabrochaba la camisa el le bajaba lentamente el cierre de su minúsculo short dejando ver su ropa interior de delicado encaje, ella termino de quitarle el pantalón y se detuvo para retirar de si todo lo que le quedaba cubriendo el cuerpo, el militar no aguanto mas y se lanzo en una exploración carnal por su cuerpo siendo los sonidos y gemidos que Meiling proporcionaba con su boca la ruta que el hombre trazaba con sus manos y que decir de la que seguían sus labios que recorrían sin cesar la entrepierna de Meiling y el resto de su cuerpo hasta la cintura...  
  
(Y paso lo que tenia que pasar XD)  
  
Al fin terminaron abrazados en la penumbra de la habitación, siendo el cuerpo de uno el que cubriera al otro, Meiling tenia sus cabellos desparramados sobre el torso desnudo del Toya y este le acariciaba el cabello  
  
-Te amo- -----  
  
Tomoyo entraba a cada tienda que sus ojos vislumbraban siendo Sakura objeto de sus peticiones no podía negarse a probarse la ropa que Tomoyo le pedía, desde una minúscula faldita muy suelta, hasta un revelador traje de baño en un tono rosa que contrastaba con los verdes ojos de la pequeña  
  
-Este último vestido que te probaste no me convenció, creo que probaremos suerte en otra tienda-  
  
-¿Otra?-  
  
-Ho si, este lugar tiene por lo menos unas setenta tiendas, es genial y apenas estamos en el primer nivel-  
  
Tomoyo caminaba y su falda corta se movía al compás de sus caderas cuando se deslizaban junto con su blusa tipo straples, mientras Sakura usaba un sencillo vestido blanco, corto, de seda y una mochilita coqueta en su espalda a tono con los zapatos rojos  
  
Shaoran y Eriol se mantenían atrás cargando las bolsas con las cosas  
  
-¿Te gusto como se ve Sakura?-  
  
-Supongo que bien-  
  
Y es que Shaoran aun tenía la cara y la actitud con la que llego horas antes a la casa  
  
-Ya no te preocupes, ella estará bien-  
  
-Supongo que si, dijo que no sabían como activarla-  
  
-Quien logre activarla será un genio-  
  
-Dime Eriol... tu eres uno de ellos ¿No sabes como...?-  
  
-No, yo solo soy uno de dos hojas, ella es de cuatro, ni si quiera conozco la capacidad de sus poderes-  
  
-Que lastima-  
  
-Ya no te preocupes Shaoran, ella estará bien, por cierto no se si te lo comente, pero hoy mismo nos iremos a otra casa, con lo que me dijiste ayer es probable que ya los hayan rastreado-  
  
-...-  
  
-Le he pedido a unos amigos que estén alerta y además en estos momentos la casa ya debe estar vacía-  
  
-¿Cómo...?-  
  
-Algunas personas me debían unos cuantos favores-  
  
-Ya veo...-  
  
En ese momento el celular de Eriol suena y el lo contesta, del otro lado de la linea alguien el da malas noticias  
  
-----------------------  
  
15/05/2004 19:46:16  
  
Wapi!  
  
Ya termine este capitulo u que felicidad, me parece muy emocionante que ya vallamos en el capitulo cuatro de esta historia =) eso me pone tan contenta oh por cierto le doy gracias a todos por sus reviews, ahora si les daré contestación  
  
kanna sagara : Gracias, a veces yo también me sorprendo y me digo ¿No tienes nada que hacer chamaca floja? Je la verdad es que toda mi inspiración se la devo a mi musa XD luego te comentare quien es!  
  
Ciakaira: Arigato, je je pues la verdad es que eso de Mei y Toya me gusta, como que la historia de los dos esta romanticota XD otra vez yo y mis romances...  
  
Anny: Bueno, en el próximo capitulo aclaro todas tus dudas pero en este te da suna idea!  
  
yukino8: Je je sustote el que me has pegado! Tuve que pedirle a mi mama que me explicara ciertas palabras por que ya me había espantado T.T j eje gracias por los ánimos XD muy bueno ¿Eres española verdad?  
  
CecY : La verdad a mi me gustaba mas con el pelo corto, pero esa fue una protesta silenciosa por que yo también traigo mi pelo corto y no pienso sufrir sola XD  
  
Gracias a todos por sus reviews!!!!  
  
L. Q. 1. CH.  
  
XD Tsukilunita 


	5. Los poderes de Sakura

Wow! Otro capitulo mas ññ que felicidad, que verdadera felicidad, este es ya el capitulo cinco y vamos muy bien, he abandonado mis otras historias pero prometo ponerme las pilas con todas ya pronto, sobre todo con Sora Kurai...  
  
Atención daré el anuncio ahora: El próximo capitulo de Fushiji Tenshi será una retrospectiva de la vida de nuestros personajes, tardara algunos capítulos pero será interesante  
  
¡Importante: El raiting de FT es para mayores de 13!  
  
Y a partir del capitulo seis el raitig será R, por el contenido que pueda poseer la retrospectiva!  
  
Disclaimer: No, CCS no es mío ;; pero si me lo regalan no me enojo!  
  
--------------------  
  
"FuShIgI TeNsHi"  
  
Chapitre cinco: Los poderes de Sakura  
  
Tomoyo estaba guardando unas cosas en la mochila de Sakura mientras ella se probaba otro vestido  
  
-No, creo que el amarillo canario simplemente no va con tigo, mejor quitártelo y escojamos otro-  
  
En cuanto ella salio pudo sentir algo, una especia de poderes que se aproximaban, Tomoyo la miro, ella también lo sentía, pagaron las cosas y salieron del almacén a buscar a los chicos, al fin ellos caminaban apresurados y visiblemente nervioso  
  
-Nos descubrieron, nos separaremos-  
  
-Sakura tu te vas con migo, Eriol y Tomoyo se iran juntos, nos veremos allá en cuanto termine-  
  
-Si, los esperaremos-  
  
Tomoyo le da un beso a Sakura y le pone la mochila, entonces ET bajan por el ascensor mientras SS se mueve por los pasillos, cuando de pronto una explosión se puede oír y desde el techo descienden un par de personas, pero con alas mecánicas, el hombre poseedor de unos hermoso ojos violetas y una cabellera plateada como el menguante de la luna estaba ataviado con un traje en su totalidad blanco y algunas decoraciones celestes y doradas poseía alas como de ángel, pero mecánicas, al movimiento de llagar al piso sus alas se encogieron y se juntaron detrás de su espalda, la mujer de largos cabellos en un tono peculiarmente rosa vestía a diferencia del sujeto de un largo vestido negro y sus alas perecían las de la ahora extinta mariposa negra, igualmente mecánicas, al descender sus alas se encogieron y se ocultaron tras la espalda de la chica; Ambos sujetos con unos aparatos apuntaban a cualquier persona hasta que la chica tonel suyo dio con cierta ojiverde y dio tremendo grito a su compañero que ya estaba causando estragos en una tienda  
  
-Yue, allí están, son ellos dos-  
  
El hombre que al parecer respondía la nombre de la luna en chino corrió tras ellos, mientras la chica hacia lo mismo, Shaoran jalo a Sakura a que corriera tras el, pero un extraño poder detuvo al equipo de la luz (Llamado así por sus creadores) ambos estaban siendo detenidos por unas bolas de energía que los había atrapado, Shaoran aprovecho para esconderse entre la gente y llevo a Sakura por las escaleras de servicio a la azotea del lugar donde el hacia un ventarrón y las nubes negras amenazaban con otra tarde de tormenta, escondió a Sakura detrás de unas cajas de carga y trato de bajar corriendo  
  
-Shaoran no me dejes sola-  
  
-Estoy seguro de que es Tomoyo quien los detiene, pero no soportara mucho, así que devo bajar a pelar contra ellos-  
  
-No, no me dejes sola-  
  
El cabello de Sakura era sacudido por el fuerte viento y Shaoran trato de acomodarlo con sus manos, luego le tomo suavemente por el mentón y le susurro dulcemente al oído  
  
-No te preocupes yo regresare-  
  
Sakura cierra los ojos y Shaoran presta su atención a besar los labios de la dulce esmeralda, y ella aun sin saber que hacer solo respondió el beso torpemente ya que era el primero, pero sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta algo extraño ocurría con la energía de Sakura, de pronto se empezó a sentir por todo el lugar y la lluvia se precipito a caer  
  
----  
  
Tomoyo cae rendida en los brazos de Eriol quien también esta débil por dar de su energía a la amatista, pronto los campos de energía que Tomoyo uso para detener al equipo de la luz desaparecieron y la energía de Sakura rodeo el lugar  
  
-Yue, arriba-  
  
-Si-  
  
Tomoyo esta por desfallecer pero sonrió ampliamente  
  
-Al fin, Shaoran despertó al ángel-  
  
-----  
  
Toya se encuentra sentado frente a un mapa de las regiones capturadas y las perdidas, los Chinos tenían una pequeña ventaja, pero ya verían en cuanto el tuviera al clover de cuatro hojas en su poder...  
  
-Señor-  
  
Meiling entra corriendo al despacho de Toya y trata de tomar una bocanada de aire  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?-  
  
-Toya, hay actividad extra en Hong Kong los censores que Yue y Rubí Moon reportaran mas actividad de la que esperábamos, señor hay otro clover allí, al parecer es el de tres hojas-  
  
-Imposible, ese trébol fue destruido por los chinos cuando intento escapar-  
  
-Señor las lecturas no pueden mentir-  
  
-Muy bien, manden una fuerza especial, quiero a los dos clover aquí-  
  
-Si señor-  
  
-----  
  
Shaoran retira lentamente sus labios de los de Sakura y ella lo mira extraña, dentro de si puede sentir una explosión de sensaciones, el le toma por la cabeza y hace que se agache, entonces sale de donde Sakura se esconde y unos segundos mas tarde Yue y Rubí Moon aparecen por las escaleras  
  
Y-¿Dónde esta el Clover?-  
  
S-No esta aquí-  
  
Y-Escucha humano, es mejor que nos la entregues-  
  
S-Primero pasaras por mi cadáver-  
  
Y-Con gusto-  
  
R-Espera Yue, luce divino enojado, no lo mates, tendrás que dejar que yo juegue-  
  
Y-Como tú quieras-  
  
Shaoran saca de su talismán su espada y ambos chicos se ponen en posición de ataque, Yue corre hacia Shaoran y una espada aparece pegada a su mano, es casi igual a la de Shaoran, solo que un poco mas larga  
  
Y-Toma esto mocoso-  
  
S-Capitán Li para ti-  
  
R-Yue apurate-  
  
Yue le lanza a Shaoran una bola llena de energía y este logra esquivarla poniéndose en el filo del edificio de enorme altura, Sakura mira todo escondida entre las cajas, una pesada gota de sudor corre por su nuca al ver a Shaoran tambaleándose en el filo del precipicio y se levanta de su lugar, pero pasa inadvertida por el equipo de la luz, Rubí Moon le lanza a Shaoran un lijero ataque y aparte de recibir el daño en su pecho este cae hacia atrás  
  
Sakura siente como su corazón da un vuelco y sin saber como su poder se intensifica atrayendo al atención de Yue y Rubí entonces de su espalda unas alas como de ángel se despliegan, pero son peculiarmente transparentes y ella se lanza a vuelo desde su lugar hasta donde están ellos pasando entremedio del par y bajando muy pegada al edificio lo mas rápido posible, entonces, unos metros antes del suelo toma a Shaoran de la mano y lo sube mientras el se pregunta ¿Cómo demonios hizo tal cosa? Entonces ella continúa volando hasta perderse en otro de los grandes edificios...  
  
El equipo especial de azurite llego haciendo escándalo en la ciudad japonesa, portando armas y tomando rehenes unos cuantos subieron al techo del centro comercial y se encontraron con una desagradable sorpresa, Yue y Rubí Moon, los únicos androides que le quedaban al ejercito de Azurite estaban destrozados en el piso, Yue había sido partido por la mitad y su cabeza había sido cercenada de su cuerpo y al parecer había rodado unos metros mas de el, Rubí no poseía su pierna derecha e igual que Yue su cabeza había sido cercenada de si, pero lo mas sorprendente fue que lo que les aya atacado no solo los descuartizo, sino que también borro su banco de memorias, su archivo de aprendizaje, en fin hizo de ellos chatarra inservible, y sobre todo, sus alas mecánicas estaban separadas de ellos.  
  
-Informen esto al General Kinomoto, no le va a gustar, el resto tome la ciudad, y pidan a los demás batallones vengan-  
  
-----  
  
Sakura baja a Shaoran en el techo de un edificio viejo, este se encuentra gravemente herido debido al ataque de Rubí, Sakura guarda sus transparentes alas ante la atónita mirada de Shaoran y le ayuda a ponerse en pie  
  
-¿Estarás bien Shaoran?-  
  
-Si, debemos irnos o nos encontraran-  
  
-No creo que nos sigan, vamos aquí están las escaleras-  
  
Al ir bajando se dan cuenta que el edificio esta en las peores condiciones de mundo y al parecer fue una vez un hotel, Shaoran esta casi desfalleciente y Sakura parece no poder sujetarlo mas, cuando algo inesperado pasa  
  
-Sakura, Li-  
  
La pequeña Chun Yan corre a socorrer a los chicos y de una de las puertas un hombre muy guapo sale  
  
-Chun ¿Quieres darte prisa?-  
  
-Si, Muron ayuda a mis amigos-  
  
El hombre se acerca preocupado y ayuda a Sakura con Shaoran a entrar al cuarto  
  
-Sakura me alegra verte-  
  
-Chun Yan ¿Qué haces aquí?-  
  
-Mama y Muron me han traído para que nos vallamos a un campo de refugiados en las afueras de Hong Kong-  
  
-Gracias por ayudarnos-  
  
-Ustedes me ayudaron a mí cuando lo necesite-  
  
En ese momento una mujer de largos cabellos negros entra al lugar  
  
-Mama, mira Sakura ella es mi madre Myonfa-  
  
-Mucho gusto señora, Sakura Li-  
  
-Mama, ella es la chica que me ayudo, su novio esta mal herido-  
  
-Lo he visto, Muron le esta atendiendo-  
  
Después de eso la lluvia continua cayendo, ya es de noche y Shaoran aun no despierta  
  
-Sakura, mira nos iremos por la mañana al campo de refugiados ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros?-  
  
-Gracias, pero Shaoran dijo que iríamos a las líneas enemigas-  
  
-¿A que irán ustedes aya?-  
  
-No los e, pero confió en Shaoran y no podría llevarlo a otro lugar ahora-  
  
-Esta bien, esperemos que el despierte lo mas pronto posible-  
  
-¿Puedo ir a verlo?-  
  
-Si-  
  
Sakura entra al cuarto donde Shaoran descansa, su pecho esta vendado y al parecer al fin abre los ojos  
  
-¿Estas bien Shaoran?-  
  
-Si, no te preocupes, he superado muchos otros dolores que son peores, el hecho de que no pueda recordar ninguno no significa que no aya-  
  
-Me alegra mucho que Shaoran este bien-  
  
-¿Tu estas bien?-  
  
-Si, no me paso nada-  
  
-Gracias al cielo-  
  
Sakura toma la mano de Shaoran y unas lagrimas comienzan a aparecer, entonces el le acaricia el rostro y le sonríe  
  
-¿Por qué lloras?-  
  
-Es que me dio miedo que Shaoran ya no se recuperara-  
  
-Ho, pero si no te libraras de mi tan fácil mente-  
  
-Shaoran-  
  
La chica se limpia las lagrimas y se acerca al rostro de el e imita la acción del ambarino al probar sus labios tal y como lo hizo el antes de que Yue y Rubí llegaran, el chino sorprendido responde al beso, tratando de no moverse mucho pues de verdad le dolía la herida, al final Shaoran sonrió al ver al arma mortal sonrojada  
  
-¿Entonces esa cantidad mágica es el verdadero poder del Clover?-  
  
-No, no era ni la mitad de los poderes del Clover de cuatro hojas, pero yo deje de ser uno hace tiempo-  
  
-¿Ya no eres un Clover?-  
  
-No, ahora soy un ángel, mi poder evoluciono cinco veces mas y es por eso que se me exilio del resto de la humanidad-  
  
-¿Cinco veces más?-  
  
-Si, cuando era un Clover era un tatuaje lo que nos distinguía, igual aun tengo uno, pero no es el mismo, me lo cambiaron-  
  
-Es cierto, Tomoyo y Eriol me mostraron el suyo, Eriol lo tiene en la planta del pie izquierdo y Tomoyo en el cuello-  
  
-Si, mi tatuaje es diferente, Tomoyo lo ha visto ya-  
  
-¿Puedo verlo yo?-  
  
Sakura baja la cara azorada, pero siente en silencio, se levanta de la cama y cierra la puerta, después lentamente se despoja del vestido de seda que escasamente cubría su fino cuerpo, dejándolo caer sobre el suelo se separa de el dejando Shaoran con la vista de su cuerpo semi-desnudo tan solo en la blanca ropa interior es un sostén y una minúscula tanguita con vuelos en el mas puro color...  
  
Shaoran se encuentra anonadado ante las vista que la esmeralda le ofrece, la pequeña con la inocencia a flor de piel se acerca a Shaoran quien se toca la nariz (Por si acaso le llegase a sangrar) y se voltea moteando su derriere y entonces pudo observar justo a la mitad del glúteo izquierdo de la chica un tatuaje, de un par de alas extendidas y una marca de lo que antiguamente debió ser su pasada marca, aun estaba roja mostrando las cuatro hojas que le pertenecieron  
  
-¿Son alas?-  
  
-Si, recuerda que soy un ángel-  
  
Sakura toma su vestido del suelo y se lo vuelve a poner  
  
-Sakura...-  
  
-¿Si?-  
  
-¿Tu quieres ir al campo de batalla? Me ordenaron transportar algo allí, para que acabase con nuestros enemigos, pero jamás le preguntaron a ese algo si quería ir-  
  
-¿también tengo derecho a elegir que quiero?-  
  
-Si-  
  
-Yo... yo quiero... yo quiero ser feliz-  
  
-¿Ha?-  
  
-Soy un arma perfecta, hecha para matar y destruir todo a mi paso, no fui hecha para amar, ni fui hecha para conocer la felicidad, se que existe por que una amiga me hablo de ella, pero yo quiero saber que es-  
  
-No creo que seas feliz en el campo de batalla-  
  
-¿Estará Shaoran con migo?-  
  
-Si-  
  
-Entonces no importa mucho donde este-  
  
-No tengo más opción que llevarte allí, partiremos mañana-  
  
-Si-  
  
-------  
  
El general Kinomoto veía como los que una vez fueron sus mejores androides ahora eran tirados a la basura  
  
-¿Quién les hizo esto?-  
  
-Al parecer fue el Clover señor-  
  
-No, el Clover no conocía la forma de hacer esto, fue algo mayor-  
  
-Toya-  
  
-Meiling, quiero las coordenadas del Clover y quiero que me traigas a quien le este ayudando a moverse-  
  
-¿Por qué tanto afán en encontrar al Clover con vida? ¿No seria mejor acabarlo de una vez?-  
  
-¿Meiling matarías a tu hermana?-  
  
-Por su puesto que no, si tuviera una la cuidaría como a un tesoro-  
  
-Entonces por favor no me pidas que mate a la mía-  
  
-------  
  
20/05/2004 19:55:33  
  
¡Wow ññ que bien me ha quedado!  
  
Tsuki se pone muy feliz y empieza a brincotear por la pieza  
  
-Ahora ya solo me faltan cuatro fics por actualizar-  
  
Je je les recuerdo que a partir del próximo capitulo FT estará en la categoría R acompañando a Sora Kurai  
  
L.Q.1.CH.  
  
Tsukilunita o como dice mi nic en "Susurros de la musa" -º-Tsuki-chan-º-  
  
"Si encuentras un trébol de cuatro hojas te dará felicidad..."  
  
Clover by CLAMP 


	6. El principio de todo Primera parte

Y resulta que siempre no... je je me puse a leer algunos fics de la sección R y la verdad es que este fic se queda cortito a comparación de aquellos... y pues no considere justo mandarlo para aya, por eso FT se queda en PG-13 durante un rato mas -  
  
¡Importante: El raiting de FT es para mayores de 13!  
  
Disclaimer: No, CCS no es mío ;; pero si me lo regalan no me enojo!  
  
--------------------  
  
"FuShIgI TeNsHi"  
  
Chapitre seis: "El inicio de todo" (Primera parte)  
  
= Ellos dicen que si encuentras un trébol de cuatro hojas serás feliz =  
  
------  
  
Es el tercer invierno que pasarían en ese cuarto, se resguardaban del frió y del calor, de las tormentas y del sol, además del resto de la humanidad...  
  
Tokio de Japón, a las tres de la madrugada del ultimo mes, en el quinto año de la llamada guerra amarilla, ya que quienes la iniciaron no fueron mas que los orientales, los chinos en contra de los japoneses, por no querer llegar a mutuos acuerdos políticos, empezó con pequeños enfrentamientos, después las guerrillas y así, sin saber como al cabo de un año la tercer guerra mundial había logrado desaparecer a la URSS, la ONU y EL REINO UNIDO, al cabo de unos meses los llamados inexistentes seres mágicos protagonizaron la masacre donde los estados unidos cayeron ante estos seres en conjunto, disputándose mas tarde el dominio sobre la ex potencia mundial...  
  
Un par de amigos de su infancia, un japonés y un ingles de madre china se unieron en el sótano de la casa del japonés, siendo uno un mago experto, grandioso medico y gran científico y el otro un magnifico inventor y excavador, además de maestro de historia en una vieja universidad antes de que la guerra empezase...  
  
Fukitaka Kinomoto corrió por las escaleras del sótano que ascendían a una humilde casa donde la guerra aun no parecía llegar, al escuchar el grito de una bebe, cuando sube las escaleras encuentra a la bebe ya mas calmada siendo cargada por un moreno que le sonreía y jugaba con los castaños mechones de la recién nacida días antes...  
  
-Lo siento papa hice ruido al salir y se despertó-  
  
-Esta bien, ya me quería salir del sótano un rato, pero deje a Clow trabajando-  
  
-Ese hombre no me inspira nada de confianza-  
  
Fukitaka se acerco a su hijo de ya dieciocho años, le palmeo la espalda y limpiando sus lentes le cambio el tema  
  
-¿Te iras hoy?-  
  
-Si, vendrán por mí esta tarde...-  
  
-Cuídate mucho-  
  
-Lo are, me gustaría haberme podido despedir de ella-  
  
-Lo hiciste-  
  
-Si-  
  
Toya besa tiernamente la frente de la bebe y la deja ya dormida en la cuna  
  
-Se parecerán mucho-  
  
-Eso espero, nada me gustaría más-  
  
-Si, tú mama murió por ella, pero ella vivirá por nosotros-  
  
-Y yo moriré para protegerla-  
  
-No digas que morirás, no me pongas triste-  
  
-Eso no ocurrirá amenos que sea completamente necesario-  
  
-Cuídate mucho, tengo entendido que china tiene muchos seres mágicos ayudándole-  
  
-¿Por qué el no...?-  
  
-Por que el es como yo, prefiere mantenerse al margen y si esto sale bien la guerra terminara pronto-  
  
-Nos e que hagan allí dentro, pero lo que sea, procuren no ser descubiertos antes de-  
  
-Si-  
  
-----  
  
Un niño de unos ocho años caminaba de la mano de una mujer de unos veinte años, estaba vestida e un traje tradicional chino en tono blanco y el pequeño lucia unos pantalones caqui y un abrigo café que resaltaba el dorado de sus ojos ámbar y al quitarse la gorra los cabellos del pequeño chino quedaron todos alborotados...  
  
-Mama, iré a ver a Sheifa -  
  
-Si, yo estaré en la sala de juntas-  
  
El pequeño se aleja de la mujer y al dar la vuelta en uno de esos pasillos saca de su bolsa una tarjeta en color dorado con un código de barras que al pasarlo por una ranura se escucha un ruidito y una puerta se abre...  
  
-----  
  
-Han pasado ya dos días desde que Toya se fue con la infantería, parece mucho tiempo ¿Verdad linda? Es mejor que duermas, ya son las diez y tú sigues peleando por tu biberón-  
  
Un hombre de largos cabellos entra apresurado al cuarto donde Fukitaka carga a su hija recién nacida...  
  
-Fukitaka, esta lista-  
  
El castaño deja a la bebe en la cuna mientras el y el otro hombre bajan hasta el sótano de la casa, sin embargo la ventana del cuarto de la niña queda abierta y en la ventana se pude ver un diminuto animal negro...  
  
-----  
  
Una niña de cabellos rizados esta recostada sobre una mesa, trae puesta una bata rosa y le llega hasta los tobillos, tiene sus ojos cerrados y sus manitas están juntas sobre su estomago, tendría como unos diez años su rostro esta algo pálido  
  
-¿Seguro que esta lista?-  
  
-Así es, pero como ya hemos terminado con ellos dos no podré darle mucho de mi poder, es mas dudo que si quiera pueda usarlo para ayudarlos, sin embargo no se por que tengo el presentimiento de que ella es muy importante-  
  
-Si tu lo piensas no hay por que dudarlo-  
  
-Aun que aun no comprendo lo de los otros dos-  
  
-Es censillo, necesitaba que fueran niños, pequeños, por que así es más fácil para mí cederles de mi poder, sin embargo al ser Nadeshco la excepción en cuestión de la edad ella no tendrá nada que ver con la guerra-  
  
-¿Entonces ella llevara una vida normal?-  
  
-No, ella menos que nadie llevara una vida normal-  
  
-Pero si tú dices que ella es importante...-  
  
-Lo es-  
  
-Hazlo entonces-  
  
Clow coloco sus manos sobre la pequeña y el cuerpo infantil empezó a levitar, luego de unos minutos Clow cayo rendido al suelo y el cuerpo regreso a la normalidad...  
  
-¿Estas bien?-  
  
-Si, como te dije ella es especial-  
  
-¿Es la última?-  
  
-Si-  
  
De pronto la niña empieza a brillar nuevamente y en medio de su pecho un tatuaje aparece...  
  
-¿Solo una?-  
  
-Si-  
  
-¿Cómo se llamara?-  
  
-No lo se, tu ya le pusiste nombre al chico y los dos acordamos el de la niña-  
  
-Entonces ponle tú el nombre-  
  
-Será el de mi esposa Nadeshco-  
  
-----  
  
La lluvia comienza a ceder, la pequeña recostada sobre la cama blanca en el sótano empieza a mover los dedos...  
  
-Clow, ella ya esta despertando-  
  
-Así es, Nadeshco despertara esta noche-  
  
-¿Y ellos dos?-  
  
Fukitaka señala a un par de camillas que están cubiertas con una manta blanca misma que cubre un par de pequeños cuerpos-  
  
-Ellos no lo arar esta noche, quizás en un par de días, entiende que Nadeshco recibió menos poder, ella despertara primero-  
  
-Te vez muy calmado-  
  
-Y tú muy nervioso-  
  
-Tengo un mal presentimiento-  
  
El sonido de la pequeña bebe llorando interrumpe a los varones, ambos suben a ver...  
  
-¿No es muy tarde para su biberón?-  
  
-Ya se lo di, hace unas horas, es media noche-  
  
Al entrara al cuarto la bebe luce algo amoratada en su bracito y Fujitaka se espanta, al tomar a la bebe en brazos de la frazada que la cubría un insecto cae al suelo, pero es visto por Clow  
  
-Una araña-  
  
-¿Le abra picado?-  
  
Clow le aplasta con el zapato y luego identifica al arácnido...  
  
-Es... una viuda negra-  
  
Fukitaka traga en seco  
  
-Es imposible, este no es su hábitat-  
  
-No se como llego aquí, pero hay que atender a la bebe-  
  
-Si-  
  
Ambos bajan corriendo al laboratorio y allí el medico Clow trata de salvar a la pequeña que ya tiene fiebre...  
  
-----  
  
-Señor ya los localizamos, están en territorio japonés-  
  
El vocero del clan estaba de pie y los otros dieciséis líderes estaban en rededor sentados en una mesa mientras escuchaban atentamente a su líder  
  
-Señora Li ¿Cómo es que lograremos convencerlos?-  
  
-No les pediremos permiso Xuen, tenemos entendido que estos experimentos son para la guerra, solo nos aseguraremos que no sean usados en nuestra contra ahora que estamos por ganarles...-  
  
-Pero ¿Qué son?-  
  
-No lo sabemos aun, eso lo averiguaran nuestros comandos, en estos momentos deben estar entrando en el suburbio de Tomoeda, en Tokio de Japón-  
  
-Si tenemos suerte, esta noche estarán bajo nuestro control-  
  
------  
  
-Clow, se le bajo la temperatura-  
  
-Hago lo que puedo-  
  
De pronto la niña calla su llanto y cierra los ojos, aun vive, pero respira con mucha dificultad y ya sus venitas se pueden repintar muy fácilmente...  
  
-Clow-  
  
-No puedo hacer más... solo queda esperar-  
  
-No pienso verla morir, sálvala por favor-  
  
-Fukitaka, entiende que ya no hay más que hacer, lo siento-  
  
-No, aun hay mas, yo se que hay mas, tu mirada me lo dice...-  
  
-Es que se me ocurrió algo, pero...-  
  
-Lo que sea, solo sálvala-  
  
-¿Dejarías que su futuro estuviera marcado?-  
  
-¿Quieres decir?-  
  
-Solo sobrevivirá si la hacemos como ellos, ellos carecen de enfermedades, su salud es 100% perfecta y además su sangre es cuatrocientas veces mejor a la de un humano normal-  
  
-¿Siempre hay un costo verdad?-  
  
-Ella esta por morir, será mas difícil para mi y para ella, no te aseguro que su cuerpo resista tanta magia, además... no se que papel ocupara en todo esto-  
  
-Ninguno, no la dejare participar-  
  
-Entonces tendrás que esconderla por siempre-  
  
-Si, si, solo sálvala-  
  
Clow se pone frente a la criatura y haciendo lo mismo que con la niña horas antes le introduce una fuerte cantidad de poder en su cuerpo...  
  
-No, no es suficiente, Fukitaka tu hija no se salvara-  
  
-Por favor...-  
  
-Lo intentare-  
  
Clow lo hace nuevamente esta vez el doble del poder que había introducido a su cuerpo, pero las cosas no mejoran  
  
-Lo siento, no puedo-  
  
-No-  
  
Las lagrimas empiezan a caer de los castaños ojos de Kinomoto mientras a abraza a su moribunda bebe...  
  
-¿Me prometes que cuidaras de todos ellos? ¿De los cuatro?-  
  
-¿Qué dices?-  
  
Clow le sonríe a Kinomoto padre y coloca a la niña nuevamente en la camilla blanca, poniendo las manos nuevamente sobre ella, pero esta ves junta ambas en el corazón de la niña y le transmite una enorme cantidad de energía, poco a poco toda la magia de Clow a lo cual el aludido cayo de espaldas en el piso del lugar y la niña que ya respiraba normal parecía haberse curado milagrosamente...  
  
-Clow-  
  
-Ahora ella estará bien...-  
  
-Si... pero ¿y tu?-  
  
-Yo... yo voy a descansar un largo rato-  
  
-¿Te sacrificaste por mi hija?-  
  
-Para eso son los amigos... pero me cobrare el favor... mi hermana quien murió hace años... permite que tu hija lleve su nombre-  
  
-¿Cuál era?-  
  
-Ying Fa-  
  
-¿Qué significa eso?-  
  
-Flor de cerezo, pero en japonés se dice "Sakura"-  
  
-Sakura será su nombre-  
  
-Gracias... amigo-  
  
Así fue como Clow Leed murió en ese lugar...  
  
-Gracias a ti, amigo-  
  
En un libro de pasta café se escriben mágicamente algunas cosas y luego en cuerpo de la niña brilla momentáneamente...  
  
Kinomoto logro escuchar pasos frente a su casa... pero en esos momentos una pequeña niña de profundos ojos grisáceos se sienta en la camilla  
  
-Nadeshco-  
  
La niña mira a su alrededor confundida hasta que el hombre le toma en brazos y le lleva frente a una ventanilla del sótano que lleva al jardín de atrás...  
  
-Escucha Nadeshco, tú debes irte de aquí, esta es la dirección a donde debes ir, yo iré en la mañana por ti...-  
  
Kinomoto le da a la niña un papel y la sube por al ventanita, pero desde afuera ella se sujeta a su mano  
  
-No-  
  
-Escucha linda Nadeshco, tú debes irte, te prometo que iré mañana por ti...-  
  
-No-  
  
Kinomoto se quita del cuello una cadenita con un par de las como dije...  
  
-Toma, esto te cuidara, tu tienes el nombre de mi esposa, así que ella te protegerá si usas esto, ahora vete-  
  
La niña accede ahora y sale corriendo sin ser vista del jardín, pero la puerta de la casa ha sido derribada y Kinomoto Escucha voces de soldados chinos...  
  
-¿Ahora que are?-  
  
La puerta del sótano es derribada y quince soldados entran, Kinomoto arremete contra ellos, pero es lanzando contra algunas botellas y varios vidrios se el entierran en su espalda, otra vez se lanza contra uno de los soldados, pero el soldado le dispara y Kinomoto cae muerto por una bala que le atravesó la sien...  
  
-Señor mire esto-  
  
Un hombre alto, de una edad madura se acerca y puede ver a la pequeña bebe dormida sobre una cama y en las camas juntas descubren a otro par de niños, un varón y una pequeña de largos cabellos violáceos...  
  
-Comuníquenme con Ieran Li-  
  
------  
  
El lugar era un completo alboroto y todos los soldados corrían de un lado al otro...  
  
Shaoran y sus cuatro hermanas estaban en un cuarto jugando cuando los cinco sintieron una enorme cantidad de poder... los cinco se pusieron de pie y firmes...  
  
-Buenos días madre-  
  
Ieran Li entro al cuarto y ordeno a sus hijos salir... una vez sola saco de su bolso una fotografía, un hombre de cabellos chocolatazos y ojos por demás ambarinos...  
  
-Shouro... ya les ganamos, mañana a primera hora todo oriente lo sabrá, la paz que esperábamos juntos la obtendremos, aunque tu no estés a mi lado yo siempre te amare, esperame amor mío, esperame...-  
  
Detrás de la fotografía había con letras rojas escritas una conjunción de nombres:  
  
Ieran y Shouro = Shaoran (Las dos primeras letras de el y las ultimas tres de ella)  
  
-----  
  
Una pequeña de ojos grisáceos caminaba bajo la lluvia, sus largos cabellos enroscados escurren agua al igual que sus ojos, un hombre vestido de soldado el pregunta algo, pero ella no entiende su idioma, el hombre le sonríe y comprende que no entiende el chino, así que intenta su mejor traducción  
  
-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-  
  
-Yo...- La niña saca su dije y lo mira –Nadeshko-  
  
-¿Y tú apellido?-  
  
Allí no supo que contestar, pero saco un papel que tenia doblado en cuatro y lo extendió frente al soldado...  
  
-Esta dirección, no la conozco-  
  
-¿Quiénes son tus papas?-  
  
-No se-  
  
-¿Dónde vives?-  
  
-No se-  
  
-Ven con migo, aquí la guerra es peligrosa par un ángel como tu, te llevare con migo, mi esposa es enfermera del ejercito chino y ella te cuidara...-  
  
-Arigato-  
  
------  
  
Hacia una semana ya que ni Sheifa ni sus cuatro hermanos veían a su madre, solo dormían allí en el centro de estado y de allí partían a la escuela, la guerra había parado, siendo china el ganador, Japón sin embargo aun se resistía a ceder...  
  
-Sheifa... mama no ha venido a vernos-  
  
-Ella estará aquí pronto, ya veras-  
  
Shaoran sale enfadado de la habitación, comprendía que china necesitara de Ieran, pero ellos necesitaban a su madre...  
  
Entonces sintió un pequeño rastro de energía, provenía de lejos ya que lo sentía muy débil, camino tratando de seguirlo, pero sin embargo la magia no aumentaba, entonces se encontró frente a una puerta que jamás había visto, tomo su tarjeta, aquella que su madre le había dado para que tuviera acceso ilimitado a todo el centro, la paso y al escuchar la afirmación se encontró con un largo pasillo, lleno de puertas, camino sin dejar de mirar ninguna, pero era la que se encontraba al final de la que emanaba aquel pequeño rastro de energía, de pronto se dejo de sentir y Shaoran paso nuevamente la tarjeta  
  
-Acceso denegado-  
  
Se encontró entonces con una pequeña caja con números y letras, entonces tecleo el nombre de sus hermanas, el de su mama, el suyo, pero ninguno dio resultado...  
  
-Papa-  
  
Al teclear Shouro la puerta se abrió mostrando a los ojos ambarinos un cuarto sumido en sombras, camino firmemente y descubrió en unos enormes tubos llenos de agua a tres niñas completamente desnudas, todas distintas entre si, excepto quizás por la edad ya que parecían tener la suya  
  
-¿Qué es esto?-  
  
Siguió caminando, pero vio en otro tuvo lleno esa agua verdosa que reflejaba cierta luz en su rostro, vio flotando a otro niño, igual despojado de sus ropas y sin embargo un poco mas alto que el, los cuatro tenían cables conectados a sus cuerpos y unas maquinas daban señales con luces... Shaoran tomo unas carpetas seguramente el informe  
  
-Experimento 23 exitoso... bla bla bla bla bla bla... Copias exactas de los elementos extraídos de Japón... bla bla bla bla error en las defensas, experimentos dudosos, veintidós fallas, elementos extraídos aun no despiertan... poder mágico sobrepasa los limites imaginados, el elemento desaparecido aun no es encontrado-  
  
Shaoran entonces escucho algo, pequeños y débiles gemiditos  
  
-¿Quién... quien anda allí?-  
  
Sin embargo no hubo una respuesta, el niño avanzo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver un bebe en una incubadora, tenia solo un pañal y su piel blanca estaba totalmente helada, tenia otra carpeta en una mesa al laso derecho y un biberón con formula estaba allí  
  
-Debes tener hambre y frió-  
  
Shaoran saco con cuidado a la bebe y ella abrió los ojos esbozando una tierna sonrisa a lo que el niño le dio la formula y le arrullo en sus brazos  
  
-¿Cómo te llamas?-  
  
Shaoran dejo a la niña en al incubadora una vez se hubo dormido y le cubrió con su chamarra...  
  
-Eso te quitara el frió-  
  
El niño continuo leyendo sin comprender nada en el informe, simplemente decía una serie de números muy largos, seguro así identificaba a la niña  
  
-¿Qué es lo que harán con tigo?-  
  
Entonces vio en sus piernitas marcas de agujas, igual en su cuello y sus manos  
  
-¿Pero que han hecho con tigo?  
  
Entonces oyó voces acercarse y se escondió aprovechando las sombras detrás de uno de esos tubos... enormes, quitándole la chamarra a la bebe para no ser descubierto, vio entrar a su madre seguida por un par de personas de batas blancas  
  
-Mama- susurro para si  
  
-Muy bien señores, muéstrenme lo que tienen-  
  
Las luces se encendieron mostrando a los ojos de Shaoran por primera vez como era en realidad el cuarto...  
  
-Wow-  
  
--------  
  
Hola:  
  
Je je aquí toy tratando de mantenerme en pie, las vacaciones empezaron ya hoy lunes 0  
  
Sin embargo me siento fatal, pase toda la mañana en la escuela, pese a no tener clases y creo que me afecto un poco, hay me duele la cabeza y estoy mareada ¿Tare embarazada? Je je espero que no, no he hecho nada malo, al contrario puras cosas buenas je je   
  
Pues aquí esta el capitulo que desde un principio debió ser el numero uno y los siguiente en un orden, pero mi mente dijo que era mejor así, deje el futuro en sus pensó y entre al pasado dejando este capitulo en suspenso nuevamente, si seré... ¿guapa?...  
  
Pues gracias por los reviews, ahora si los contesto:  
  
kanna sagara: Je no hay problema, lo bueno es que te gusto, ntp ami tambn me pasa que mi mama se enoja po que me tardo mucho en la pc T.T no entiende la necesidad de escribir  
  
ciakaira: De verdad que soy una exagerada, pobre ottosan, je ej lo del tatuaje fue idea de mi primo, dijo que seria buena idea XD  
  
anny: De verdad intento que quede bien, pero es que las dudas son para que sresuelvan en estos capitulos que biene... ya veras, ya veras...  
  
Kassandra L. K.: Mua jua jua jua (según risa maldita) yo no prometo nada... je je pero no te rpeocupes kass o quedan juntos o s emueren XD  
  
Cereso chan creo que si se hereda!!!!!!  
  
Gracias por los reviews a todos 0  
  
L.Q.1.CH.  
  
TSUKILUNITA... 


	7. El principio de todo Segunda parte

¡¡¡Vacaciones!!! Y mi clausura ya paso... al fin Anita se libro de su psicópata estudiante que amenaza con matarla gracias a las maravillas de la tortura si no pasa el examen, lo curioso, es que jamás reprobé un solo examen con ella... XD  
  
Es nuestro séptimo capitulo ñ.ñ que felicidad... al parecer este será el fic que reciba mi atención cuando LD termine su ciclo de vida, en unos capítulos mas...  
  
¡Importante: El raiting de FT es para mayores de 13!  
  
Disclaimer: No, CCS no es mío T.T pero si me lo regalan no me enojo!  
  
--------------------  
  
"FuShIgI TeNsHi"  
  
Chapitre seis: "El inicio de todo" (Segunda parte)  
  
= Por eso... llévame =  
  
------  
  
El niño continuo leyendo sin comprender nada en el informe, simplemente decía una serie de números muy largos, seguro así identificaba a la niña  
  
-¿Qué es lo que harán con tigo?-  
  
Entonces vio en sus piernitas marcas de agujas, igual en su cuello y sus manos  
  
-¿Pero que han hecho con tigo?  
  
Entonces oyó voces acercarse y se escondió aprovechando las sombras detrás de uno de esos tubos... enormes, quitándole la chamarra a la bebe para no ser descubierto, vio entrar a su madre seguida por un par de personas de batas blancas  
  
-Mama- susurro para si  
  
-Muy bien señores, muéstrenme lo que tienen-  
  
Las luces se encendieron mostrando a los ojos de Shaoran por primera vez como era en realidad el cuarto...  
  
-Wow-  
  
Shaoran se tapa la boca con las manos (cual gesto infantil) y se esconde aun más detrás del tubo de agua verdosa, recuerdo amargo de una medicina según Li (No pregunten --Uuu)  
  
El cuarto es enorme y todo de blanco, en los tubos ve nuevamente a los niños que había apreciado antes, solo que ahora no lucen tan tétricos, el pequeño Li presta atención en la bebe que al parecer es objeto de las miradas de Ieran y los doctores  
  
-Ella es... no es seguro que este aquí, sin protección-  
  
-No se preocupe señora, nos encargaremos de que "X-4" no ataque a nadie-  
  
-Ese no es su nombre-  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-En los archivos que encontramos, solo ella tenía un nombre, fue escrito con cuidado, en tinta china-  
  
-¿Cuál era el nombre?-  
  
Shaoran presto atención en la puerta estaba abierta y su madre y las otras dos personas parecían no percatarse de el, salio con sigilo y una vez lejos hecho a correr, si Ieran sabia de su travesura le iría muy mal  
  
-Su nombre es Ying Fa-  
  
-¿Las flores del cerezo?-  
  
-Así es...-  
  
--------  
  
Habían pasado ya dos semanas, estaba realmente preocupado por la bebe, no sabia que había pasado con ella y si le preguntaba a su mama sabría que había entrado a ese cuarto...  
  
-Creo que iré a verla-  
  
Ieran se encontraba en esos momentos en una junta con el clan entero y los representantes de los demás clanes, seguro nadie notaria su ausencia por unos minutos  
  
Recorrió nuevamente los pasillos y paso la tarjeta que le permitió el acceso a la blanca habitación, encendió una linterna que llevaba consigo y la giro por el cuarto jugando con al luz, entonces la centro en el lugar donde se encontraban los tubos... ahora vacíos y el lugar donde la incubadora con la bebe estaba había desparecido...  
  
-¿Dónde esta?-  
  
Pero unos sollozos bajos le llamaron al atención, el cuarto estaba lleno de maquinas y computadoras, en una esquina había una cortina de color verde bajo (como la de los hospitales) Shaoran la corrió y apunto la luz a la cama frente a el...  
  
-Hola-  
  
Un niño... había un niño en la cama tenia puesto un pijama azul y la sabana le cubría su cuerpecito de la cintura hacia abajo y sus ojos azul profundo estaban empañados por las lagrimas  
  
-Ho (hip) hola...-  
  
-No llores, te dio hipo por llorar... toma bebe esto-  
  
Shaoran extendió un vaso con agua que se encontraba en una mesito junto a la cama de sabanas blancas... entonces al extender el niño el brazo Shaoran vio marcas... peores que las que vio en la bebe eran enormes círculos morados y verdes, moretones y marcas de agujas además de que el pequeño tenia una bracito vendado, sus mechones igualmente oscuros que sus ojos estaban tan cortos como si fuera un soldado... un pequeño soldado que ha sufrido demasiadas guerras siendo el inocente...  
  
-¿Mejor?-  
  
-Si, gracias...-  
  
Shaoran le sonrió y se sentó al lado del pequeño que seguramente tenia su edad...  
  
-Me llamo Shaoran Li- ¿y tú?-  
  
-Soy ni-  
  
-¿Ni? eso que es?-  
  
-Significa dos en japonés-  
  
-¿Sabes japonés?-  
  
-Si, japonés, ingles, francés, chino, portugués, español, italiano y puedo aprender mas-  
  
-Eres muy inteligente... yo solos e ingles, chino y francés-  
  
-Gracias...-  
  
-Pero ni no es un nombre... ni es algo para una cosa, tu eres una persona-  
  
-¿Cómo devo llamarme?-  
  
-¿Cómo te gustaría llamarte?-  
  
El pie derecho del niño emitió un pequeño brillo que paso desapercibido por Shaoran y el pequeño cerró los ojos...-  
  
-Yo no se como es un nombre-  
  
-Yo te diré uno muy bueno... pero después, ahora dime que te pasó-  
  
El pequeño dejo escapar mas lagrimas de sus hermosos e inocentes ojos... se abrazo a si mismo luego tomo aire para contar su historia...  
  
-Desperté ayer... pero unas personas de blanco me tomaron por los hombros metieron tubos por mi boca y me hicieron vomitar... luego conectaron maquinas a mi cuerpo y me daban electricidad a mi por medio de ellas... me metieron en un tuvo de agua verde y me pusieron correr e un cuarto muy frió... no pude mas y me desmaye... pero quien me cuidaba no me ayudo a levantarme... cuando desperté un rato mas tarde se me dijo que me levantara... todos me trataban como si tuviera algo malo, como si fuera una peste que no se debía tocar... y luego con guantes puestos, ellos metieron agujas gruesas en mis brazos y me sacaban sangre y me emitan muchos líquidos que dolían... ya no quiero estar aquí... quiero ver a la niña e irme de este lugar-  
  
Shaoran le acaricio los cabellos y le sonrió... -pican-  
  
-Si- al fin ese niño de piel albina sonreía  
  
Pero al puerta se abrió dejando ver mas luz y Shaoran se metió debajo de la cama de ni...  
  
-Escucha, trata de buscar a una bebe... tiene los ojos verdes, buscala, yo vendré mañana a esta hora...-  
  
-Si-  
  
De a cortina salio un hombre alto de ojos negros y sonreía dijo algo al niño que no comprendió nada y el hombre siguió hablando al parecer en ruso, tomo al pequeño y le condujo hacia afuera de la habitación, entonces las puertas se cerraron...  
  
-Ahora más que nunca devo encontrara a la niña de ojos verdes...-  
  
------  
  
Habían pasado algunos días desde que se encontró con ese niño... lo había estado pensando muy detenidamente, iba a ser muy difícil lograra sacarlo sin llamar al atención, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo para que lo querían allí ni le interesaba saber que pasaría si el escapase, solo quería ayudarlo ya que no podía ver que alguien sufriera y fuera torturado de esa manera, en especial alguien tan pequeño, pequeño pese a tener su misma edad, sin embargo ese niño de ojos azulados era pequeño en mente al poseer una inocencia increíble... tendría que ayudarlo y lo aria costase lo que costase...  
  
Tomo una mochila y metió sus ahorros en una de las bolsas, metió algo de ropa y además algunas galletas, una gorra y un par de zapatos... respiro hondo y nuevamente por quinta vez recorrió esos blancos pasillos definidamente grabados en su mente, imposibles de olvidar no solo por el horrible olor a desinfectado, sino mas bien por que ese blanco era capaz de alterar sus nervios, ver solo ese color durante un buen rato lo ponía nervioso, mas nervioso de lo que necesitaba estar, al fin llego a la puerta y la abrió con cuidado... en el fondo con un lamparilla olvidada por Shaoran, estaba sentado Ni, abrasado a la almohada y simplemente pasivo y tranquilo  
  
-Algo me dijo que eras tú-  
  
-Hola Ni-  
  
-Hola Shaoran Li-  
  
-No, solo soy Shaoran... es hora de irnos-  
  
-¿Acaso lograste que me dejaran salir?-  
  
-No precisamente, es simplemente que... saldrás sin que se den cuenta-  
  
-El que me lleva a que coma algo vendrá en un rato más-  
  
-Entonces ponte esta ropa y ven con migo-  
  
Una ves que el pequeño se hubo puesto la ropa Shaoran le guió de vuelta por los pasillos, hasta un cuarto lleno de juguetes que asombro d sobre manera al niño  
  
-Aquí es donde yo duermo cuando mama no puede salir del centro-  
  
-Oh... que bonito-  
  
-Por cierto Ni, estuve pensando en un buen nombre para ti y creo que encontré el adecuado-  
  
-¿A si?-  
  
-Si, hubo un hombre, un Lord Ingles que se llamaba Van Eriol Hiraguizawa... Lord de la antigua corte de la reina Isabelle III-  
  
-¿Van Eriol Hiraguizawa?-  
  
-El van esta pasado de moda... pero el Eriol y el apellido me gustan, además por tu tez si tienes pinta de ingles, solo debes fingir un falso acento-  
  
-Supongo... Eriol Hiraguizawa me gusta mucho-  
  
-Si, a mi también, oye, una cosa mas, como ya es hora de que todos comen, las puertas estarán menos vigiladas, así que me será mas fácil sacarte ahora-  
  
-Como digas Shaoran-  
  
Shaoran pasó de la mano del pequeño por los pasillos, ahora algo transitado de gente que le conocía y sonreía al verlo pasa, era imposible no conocer al hijo de la vocero del clan Li...  
  
Al llegar a la puerta se encontraron con dos policías, Shaoran les sonrió y dijo que acompañaría a su amigo a su casa... los hombres convencidos les dejaron salir  
  
-Es increíble que el sol se sienta tan bien en el rostro-  
  
Eriol se recargo contra el césped del parque al que habían llegado un tiempo después de salir sin problemas del lugar, lo extraño era que fue demasiado fácil algo había de haber que se les pudo haber pasado...  
  
-Dime una cosa Eriol, cuando tu llegaste al centro ¿estabas dormido verdad?-  
  
-Si-  
  
-¿Nunca viste a una bebe con tigo?-  
  
-No, pero si vi a una niña... era más o menos de mi edad y tenia el cabello algo azulado y largo... la vi. De reojo una vez, pero en seguida la sacaron del cuarto, aun no despertaba...-  
  
-Hay mas, aparead e la bebe y tú... vi. Otras tres niñas y un niño-  
  
-Takashi-  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-El niño que viste es Takashi... el fue creado a base de mis genes, o crearon con mi sangre y le introdujeron un muy alto nivel de magia... lo pusieron entrenar con migo el mismo día que desperté y el...- Eriol se toca los brazos ligeramente  
  
-El fue quien te causo todos esos moretones-  
  
Eriol asiente tristemente  
  
-No fui creado para pelear, mis poderes son diferentes, algo dentro de mi... algo me dice que yo solo soy algo que es antes de lo que viene-  
  
-No te entiendo-  
  
-Lo se, yo tampoco me entiendo, pero en cuanto logre saber que es estoy seguro que será algo relacionado con esa niña de largos cabellos violáceos... y también con tigo, algo me lo dice-  
  
-Bien, te llevare a un colegio que es un internado militar, no te faltara nada allí y la mayoría de los niños que están allí fueron encontrados vagando en las calles, creerán que eres un niño perdido... no te preocupes, estaremos en contacto, yo algún día seré un capitán como lo fue papa-  
  
-Seguro... nos veremos Shaoran suerte-  
  
Ambos niños se encontraban despidiendo en la entrada del colegio... se dieron la mano y sellaron la promesa de ayudarse mutuamente y Shaoran prometió buscar a la niña de cabellos violáceos...  
  
-Adiós Eriol-  
  
------  
  
-Señora Li... Ni escapo-  
  
-¿Qué dices?-  
  
La alarma sonó por todo el centro y todos se pusieron en alerta... buscaron por todos los lugares pero no encontraban nada... mientras en un cuarto había una niña recostada... el cuarto estaba helado incluso las paredes tenían hielo, unos hombres con trajes blancos tomaron a la aun dormida niña y la metieron en un enorme tuvo, dos veces mas grande que la pequeña y del tamaño de un adulto... la introdujeron le inyectaron algo, en seguida el tanque se lleno agua y esta se congelo en segundos... Ieran miraba esto y frunció el entrecejo...  
  
-No despertara hasta que sepamos que son o que tan poderosas y mortales pueden ser ustedes dos...-  
  
Al lado del enorme tubo había algo similar, pero solo tenia agua y si se tocaba el tuvo estaba a temperatura calida, en el se encontraba flotando el cuerpo de una bebe, una niña demasiado pequeña y con un tubo de oxigeno entrando por la boca  
  
-Las dos crecerán así y así morirán si es necesario-  
  
------  
  
Termine el séptimo capitulo que fue creado un viernes 11 de julio  
  
Oh nooooo ¿Qué se traerá entre manos Ieran Li? ¿Qué será de Shaoran cuando descubran que fue el quien ayudo a escapar a Ni? ¿Qué será del pobre y tierno y guapo y cosita hermosa de Eriol Hiraguizawa? ¿Podré terminar algún día este fic? ¿Quién gano en la academia? Je je todas estas respuestas se darán contestación algún día en alguna actualización de este mismo fic excepto por la ultima por que el ganador de la tercera generación de la academia fue "Carlos" nooooooooooooooooo yo quería que ganara Melisa TT...  
  
Bueno muchas gracias por los reviews!!!  
  
Y recuerda que la luna no se va... solo se oculta para salir mas tarde...  
  
-----  
  
"Siento el ruego del muro  
  
De tu cuarto que delira en sueños,  
  
Junto con tu conciencia mi nombre,  
  
Esos sueños perdidos entre  
  
Ráfagas de besos y miradas  
  
Profundas como el inmenso  
  
Océano donde viven,  
  
Los paradisíacos recuerdos  
  
De nuestro amor..."  
  
L. Q. 1 CH.  
  
Tsuki lunita 


End file.
